In Spite Of It All
by pinkprincess85
Summary: Tommy is racing for his uncle when they stop in San Diego for two weeks, where Tommy makes a decision to break up with his gf, because of a mystery girl that he is drawn to, when he learns out who she is, does he still want to be with her?
1. Deja vu?

**In Spite Of It All **  
**Chapter One**

Tommy looked around the outside of the racetrack; it was there third track in two weeks. They were now in San Diego, which was only about two hours away from Angel Grove. He had just placed tenth in his race in Phoenix, Arizona. When Tommy found out that San Diego was his next stop, he told his uncle that he wanted to win the race, since he knew his parents and some of his friends would be in the crowd.

His uncle John decided that they would stay on San Diego and practice on the racetrack that he would be racing on. His parents were disappointed that he wouldn't be coming home for a week, but they understood. He was really excited for this race, especially since there would be people in the crowd cheering him on.

Tommy's thoughts were disturbed when he heard the loud muffler of a car pulling into the parking lot. He was impressed with the car. It was a brand new Acura RSX, black with pink detailing, he couldn't quite make out the design, but he knew right away it was a girl's car. When he saw the girl step out of the car, Tommy's breath caught in his throat.

He could only see her from far away, but he knew she was hot. She had long dark brown hair; she was wearing a tight black t-shirt and faded low-rider jeans. She was short and thin, but there was just something about her that was drawing him to her. He never saw her face as she made her way inside the arena.

"Close your mouth Oliver, your drooling."

Tommy laughed, "Can you blame me Mark? That girl is hot!"

Mark laughed, "Oh ya, but what would your girlfriend think?"

Tommy cringed, he had completely forgotten about Kat. "As long as I don't touch, I'm not doing anything wrong."

Mark laughed, "You say this now, my friend."

Tommy smiled, "Trust me."

"Famous last words. Come on Oliver, your uncle wants to test the car."

Tommy nodded and followed Mark. When they entered the arena Tommy looked around for the girl. When he saw her at one of the pits he frowned, probably here to see her boyfriend, he thought, get a grip Oliver, you have a girlfriend. When Tommy saw the girl put a pair of coveralls on and grab a helmet, he got confused. She put the helmet on and made her way to the race car. When he saw her hop in, he let out a laugh.

"Looks like a girl after your own heart" Mark said.

"She must be. I don't think I have seen a girl yet who races." Tommy said.

"She doesn't." His Uncle said.

"Oh." Tommy said.

"Get your hormones in check boy; as soon as she has done a few laps, I want you suited up."

Tommy nodded, and headed for their pit in order to get his helmet and coveralls. He watched the girl go around the track. Obviously she knew what she was doing. Her driving was flawless, and then he saw her pull back into her pit. When she jumped out of the pit, she was greeted by a young man who gave her a hug. Looks like you're out of luck. Tommy shook his head and laughed, he didn't even know the girl, and he was already thinking about getting with her, despite of his girlfriend.

"You really got it bad for her, don't you?" Mark said.

Tommy laughed, "I don't know, there is just something about her."

Mark shook his head, "What would your girl think?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, I mean, she's leaving for Europe in a few weeks, things between us have been tense lately. I don't know man."

Mark nodded, "Maybe you should end it?"

Tommy sighed, "I know, I've been thinking about it for a while now, it's just we've been through a lot together."

"Tommy, obviously you aren't in love with her any more, if you ever were, because you have spent the last twenty minutes checking that girl out and wondering how good of a chance you have with her."

Tommy laughed, "You know me too well."

Mark nodded, "No shit. Just think about it."

Tommy nodded, "I will."

Tommy hopped into his car before pulling out on the track. When he neared the pit the girl was at, he slowed down a little in hopes of getting a glimpse of her, but not such luck; she had her back to him and was in deep conversation with one of the guys. Tommy sighed before letting loose and putting the pedal to the medal.

When he finished his laps, he pulled back into the pit and gave his uncle his report on how the car handled. When he finished he turned around, and the girl was gone, damn she must have left when I was doing my last laps. He shook his head, at least I will get to see her again, he said to himself, before heading back to his jeep to head to the hotel.

* * *

Tommy lay sprawled out on his bed, the image of the young girl kept popping into his head. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about another girl, the way he was thinking about this one, he had a girlfriend.

He got up and went over to his bag and picked up his cell phone, dialing her number, he sat back down on the bed and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Tommy! How are you?" She asked.

"Good, I just got back from the track, and I thought I would call."

"I'm glad. We've both been so busy lately, that we haven't gotten to talk that much."

Tommy nodded, then he laughed, knowing she couldn't see him, "Ya I know, things are crazy here."

"I can imagine."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, neither knowing what to say. Tommy sighed, they haven't spoken in a week, and after two minutes they run out of things to say.

"Well I should get going, it's Friday night, so the team is going out for dinner and stuff."

"Sounds fun, I'm not sure what's going on here, but with Jason back, he and Rocky are always planning something."

Tommy laughed, "I have no doubt. I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye Tommy."

Tommy hung up the phone, Maybe Mark is right, we seemed to be more like friends then a couple, she didn't say I miss you or I love, neither did I .Fuck, he said to himself.

He grabbed his jacket and went to meet his team and uncle in the lobby. They were going somewhere for dinner, and some of the older guys were going for beers. If he was legal, today would be a day where he would definitely be having more then one.

When he got to the lobby the whole team was there and laughing, he heard a few, way to be, and you're only a little late. Tommy laughed and shook his head.

"Have fun in the shower Oliver?" Mark said laughing.

"Oh ya." He winked.

"Man, I didn't need the visual!"

Tommy laughed, "You asked, I answered."

Mark shook his head, "I was hoping for a non-response."

Tommy smirked, "Then you shouldn't' have asked."

Mark nodded, "In future I won't."

"I called her." Tommy said.

"And?"

"I don't know, there was no I miss you or I love you, for fuck's sake, we ran out of things to say after like two minutes."

Mark nodded, "That's not a good sign."

"No it's not."

"Honestly man, why stay in a relationship, that would clearly don't want to be in anymore, you are only hurting yourself, and your girl if you do."

Tommy nodded, "I know, and with her leaving, and me being all over the place, it's probably for the best."

Mark sighed, "I know Tommy, sometimes things just aren't meant to be. You guys had your time, don't ruin that. If you stay in this any longer, you'll end up resenting each other."

Tommy nodded, "I know, I'll call her tomorrow and talk to her. I don't want to wait two weeks to do it."

Mark nodded before smirking at Tommy, "You could always send her a letter."

"Fucker!" Tommy said as they got into the car and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

I hope you like it, let me know what you think so far :)Have a good one!

PinkPrincess ;)


	2. Don't Phunk With My Heart

Chapter Two  
-The Next Day-

Tommy woke up the next morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the desk where he had tossed his cell phone and keys the previous night.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey son, did I wake you?"

Tommy laughed, "Hey dad, not really, I had to get up anyways."

His dad laughed, "Good to hear. You forgot to call us last night, by the way."

Tommy sighed, "Sorry Dad, I forgot."

"I figured as much. So how is San Diego treating you?" His father asked.

"It's good so far. The track is good, people are nice. We're doing some improvements on the car for the next few days, then it's just getting a feel for the track." he said.

"Sounds like you and your uncle have it all under control."

Tommy laughed, "Well we hope so, at least."

"Well I should let you go, and we'll see you in a week or so,"

"Alright dad, I'll call next week and let you know the schedule."

"Sounds good son, be careful."

Tommy smiled, "I will dad, bye."

"Bye son."

Tommy hung up the phone and looked at the clock. _Shit, Uncle John is going to have my ass if I'm late_, he thought as he raced for the shower. When he was done, he quickly got dressed before heading to his car trying desperately not to be late.

* * *

-Race Track-

Tommy pulled into to the race track parking lot in record time. When he got out, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the girl from yesterday's car, parked on the other side of the parking lot. He walked inside and headed towards their pit. He looked over to the pit where he saw the girl from yesterday working. When he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks.

There she was in a pair of cut-off jean shots and a black bikini top. He thought he was going to lose it right there. She was washing the race car that he had seen her drive yesterday. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun, which allowed for him to see that she had a tattoo on her right shoulder blade. He was too far away, but the knowledge that she had one, was good enough for him. He was hoping that she would turn around, so he could have a frontal view, but no such luck. When he saw her laugh as some water sprayed off of the car, he laughed.

"Fuck me." he said.

"Sorry bro, your not my type." Mark said laughing.

"Shut up." Tommy laughed.

"Man, the Gods must really hate you." he said as he looked over to the girl Tommy was staring at.

"No shit. I mean, is it even possible to get a hotter visual then that?" Tommy said, as the two men continued to stare at the girl.

"Seriously, a hot girl washing a race car, I doubt that there is anything better."

Tommy laughed, and then sucked in his breath as he saw her bend down to clean the car's front lights.

"DAMN!" Mark said.

Tommy just nodded in response.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Mark asked.

Tommy shook his head, "No."

"I'm confused. You want her so bad, that you will be having cold showers for the next week! Why aren't you going to talk to her again?"

Tommy laughed, "Because, I'm still with Kat, and I don't want to do anything until I break up with her. It's not fair to anyone."

Mark laughed, "Man, you have more restraint then anyone I know."

Tommy nodded, "You have no idea. When Kim and I were together, she made it damned near impossible to resist her."

Mark nodded, "You don't mention her a lot."

Tommy nodded, "Not much to tell. She dumped me for some guy."

Mark nodded, "Now you can't really be mad at her, because I hate to break it to ya buddy, but you are doing the same thing to Kat."

Tommy looked at Mark, that thought had never even entered his head.

"I guess your right, but Kim and I weren't going through a rough spot like me and Kat are." Tommy said.

"Says you." Mark added.

"What's that supposed to mean." He questioned.

"It means, you didn't think you two were going through a rough spot, but she may have. You guys were on opposite sides of the country, obviously things were strained."

Tommy sighed, "Whatever, I don't want to talk about Kim right now."

Mark sighed, "Fine, all I'm saying is, you can't be mad at her anymore, because you are doing the same thing to Kat. It's called being hypocritical."

Tommy sighed, "Whatever."

Mark laughed, "That's what I thought."

Just then Tommy heard his uncle yelling at him, so he and Mark headed down into the pit. A few minutes later, Tommy was changed into his coveralls, when he stepped out of the pit; he turned to look over at the girl again.

He smiled, he didn't know what it was, but this girl was getting to him, like only one other girl had gotten to him before. He shook his head, and tried to get the thoughts of Kim out of his head. He saw another girl approach the girl and toss something at her. The girl nodded and went deeper into the pit.

A minute later she emerged in a garage shirt, a pair of faded jeans and a baseball hat. Tommy laughed; _I guess I'm not meant to see her face_. When he saw the two girls starting to leave the track, he shook his head and went to go work on his car, trying desperately to get the image of the girl washing the car, out of his head.

* * *

-The Racing Edge-

Kim and her best friend Ava walked into work that morning, after leaving the race track.

"Kim you are so bad! Did you not see all those guys staring at you, ogling your goodies?" Ava said.

"There were guys looking at me?" Kim said innocently.

"Uh ya! Did you not see those two guys at the other end of the track! I could see them drooling from where we were standing."

Kim laughed, "Whatever you say Ava, but it doesn't matter, I'm not interested."

"Not interested my ass girl. If you weren't interested, would you have been wearing that little outfit you had on, one that would have your brother sending you home in a potato sac?" Ava laughed.

Kim said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Ava replied.

"Whatever" Kim simply said.

"Not every guy is like Nick, Kim."

Kim shrugged, "I know that, but that's all I seem to attract. Guys who want to get into my pants."

Ava nodded, "True, but you're a good looking gal, and can you blame them? I mean, you don't exactly dress like a nun."

Kim laughed, "Point taken."

"Besides, not all guys are as perfect as the infamous Tommy Oliver." Ava said.

Kim nodded, "Tommy wasn't perfect, but he was at least a gentleman, and I'm the one that dumped him."

"Not one of your finer moments, I'll give you that. But you had a reason for it. You were feeling neglected, he was always busy with something or someone else, that's not a relationship Kim. When you found someone you thought would be there for you, you broke things off with him, before something happened that would've really broken the guy's heart."

Kim sighed, "Ya, and look how that turned out."

"Point taken. Maybe if you called Tommy, explained what happened and apologized, you two could work things out and get back together."

Kim laughed sarcastically "Oh ya, 'hey Tommy, I'm sorry for dumping you for some jack ass who only wanted to get in my pants so he could win a fucking bet!' That would go over real well. He would probably say I deserved it"

Ava sighed, "Well I wouldn't put it quite like that."

Kim shook her head, "Can we drop this please? We have work to do."

Ava nodded, "Alright, I'll drop it. Do you want detailing or the front?"

"Detailing" was all Kim said, before heading into the garage to get the details for her first car.

* * *

As Kim sat there waiting for the paint to dry on the car before she started detailing, she couldn't help but think how she got there. Things had been a struggle for her when she returned to Florida after Christmas. She was desperately missing Tommy, and she was having difficulties concentrating on her routines.

Whenever she would call Tommy, he would never be there, or he would have to leave as soon as he picked up the phone. They barely talked any more, and she was beginning to feel like a burden. They were slowly starting to drift apart, and that was breaking her heart. It was during this time that she was introduced to Nick Collins.

Nick was a gorgeous, kind, and caring male gymnast, or so she thought. She found herself developing feelings for Nick. She tried to deny the, but after a while, she couldn't help what she was feeling. While dealing with her feelings for Nick, Kim found herself wondering if Tommy was on the same situation. She didn't want him to end up resenting their relationship, because he was too scared to break up with her, so that was when she decided to male Tommy the letter.

She wanted him to be free and happy, and she knew that being in their relationship was no longer making either of them happy. Granted she knew she went about it in the wrong way, but it was over, there was nothing she could do about it now, just hope that Tommy didn't hate her.

After Kim sent the letter, she cried for two days, silently hoping that Tommy would call her and tell her she was making a big mistake, and when he didn't, she knew she had done the right thing, because he didn't fight it, he felt the same way. So Kim decided to pursue her feelings for Nick. They had only been dating for about two months when their relationship turned physical.

She doesn't know what possessed her to have sex with Nick, but she did. That's when she found out who Nick really was.They woke up the next morning and Nick started laughing at her, before telling her the truth about why he wanted to sleep with her. She told her that he and some of the guys had a little bet going on. Each girl on the team was worth so many points, the more points you scored, the more money you won. She had apparently been worth the most points. She felt dirty and like a slut, she broke up with Tommy for someone who used her for sex.

She knew it was all her fault, she didn't listen to her heart, just her head, rationally telling her that breaking up with Tommy was the right thing to do. It was her fault that she caused herself and Tommy so much pain and she would have to live with that for the rest of her life. So she called her brother, she knew she couldn't go back to Angel Grove, and she didn't want to go to Paris, so she told her brother what happened, and he came and got her.

When Kenny picked her up, he told her that he was living in San Diego racing for his friends' dad's team. He told her about his two bedroom house that they would be living in. So she got to help out on the track whenever she wanted to, and the owner gave her a part-time job detailing cars, and selling parts. After working there for a month, she became a pro. She never pictured herself working in a garage or racing cars, but she loved it, there was something about driving as fast as she could, that just gave her a rush.

Her mother had been upset when she decided to live with her brother, but she eventually accepted her decision. Her father had bought her a new car, and set up some money in an account for her. She figured that was his way of telling her that he supported her decision. So she lived with her brother in a little house not too far from the track. She had made quite a few friends, mainly her best friend Ava.

Who despite all their fights, they were more like a sister then a best friend. Kim laughed to herself. Her life had done a total 180 from when she lived in Angel Grove. She had no contact with her friends from back home, mainly because she was afraid that they hated her, but she was happy with her life here, and she didn't want to leave it.

Kim looked up and saw Ava entering the garage holding up her hand, making the peace sign with her fingers. Kim laughed and nodded. Ava smiled, and went to sit beside her, giving her a small hug.

"I'm sorry for bringing all that up Kim; I just want to see you happy."

Kim smile, "But I am happy Ava, I have you and my brother. I don't need a man in my life to make me happy."

Ava smiled, "True, but they are nice to have around, and the sex isn't all that bad, when it's with someone you're digging."

Kim laughed, "God, you think you were a guy. Your mind is always in the gutter!"

Ava smiled, "What can I say."

Kim shook her head.

"So how about you and me hit up the pub tonight? Ava asked.

"Sure, but no attempts to get me laid tonight. I've had enough one night stands to last me a life time, next time I have sex, I want it to mean something more then that."

Ava nodded, "Alright, I'll go easy on ya, for tonight anyways."

"How kind of you" Kim said dryly.

"I know. I'm so wonderful. So you'll pick me up at 8?" Ava asked.

Kim nodded, "Will do. You should get back to work though, or Sam will have you ass."

Ava snorted, "He wishes"

Kim laughed, "No shit."

Kim smiled as Ava left, at least tonight she would be able to have a fun night, with no worries of Ava bringing up random guys to her, saying, '_the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else.' _That was Ava's philosophy, tonight Kim just wanted to enjoy herself and spend time with her brother. He had been so busy getting ready for the next race, that she had barely seen him. _Hopefully Tony won't be there, she thought to herself for getting back to work on the car. _

_

* * *

Thanks for the comments, I hope you like it :)_

PinkPrincess;)


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter Three

7:30: Tommy's Room-

Tommy sat on his bed staring at his cell phone, trying to muster up the courage to call Kat. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy call, but he at least hoped that she felt the same way he did, that they weren't meant to be together. He knew he loved her, but only as a friend. Maybe there was a point in there relationship where he cared more for her, but that was no longer the case, and it wasn't fair on Kat to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't love you the way he should in a relationship.

Kat had been there for him during his lowest moments, and he would always be grateful for her, but their lives were heading in different directions. She would be off to London, and who knows where he'd be by the end of the month. There were other factors in his decision, one of them being his mystery girl. For some reason, he was attracted to her, and he hadn't even seen her face. His was responding to her in ways he's never responded to Kat, and that was a problem. If he was more attracted to a girl he's only seen from behind then is own girlfriend, there was no denying that he was doing the right thing.

He was supposed to meet Mark in his room at 8:00, they were going to check out local bars, see if they could find his mystery girl. Taking a deep breath, he dialed Kat's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kat."

"Oh my, Tommy, two calls already, a girl could get used to this." She laughed.

He sighed, _this is not going to be easy_, he thought. "Ya. How are you?"

"Better now, it's been a long day," she said tiredly

_Crap_, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So to what to I owe the pleasure of this call?" She asked.

He sighed, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, shoot." She said

"It's about us."

"Ok, what about us?" she asked.

"Um, I think, with things the way they are, that you and I should..."

"We should what?" He could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I think we should break up." he said finally.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"I think we should..."

"I heard what you said, I just don't understand." She interrupted.

"It's just that, you're leaving for London, and I'm going to be all over the place. We are both going to be to busy to carry on a long distance relationship." He said.

"You think I'm going to pull a Kim, don't you. How dare you Tommy, I'm not her." She said angrily.

"Trust me Kat, I know your not." He said out loud.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I don't confuse the two of you, you always think I do, but despite what you think, I am very capable of telling the difference between you and Kim, Kat." He answered.

"Then why do you want to end it? Have you met someone else?"

He didn't know how to answer her, technically he didn't "meet" anyone else, so he fibbed, "No Kat, there is no one else. I just think with how things will be, it would be best for both of us to end things."

"I don't get it Tommy. Yes it will be an adjustment, but we can do it, we love each other."

He didn't say anything.

"Tommy?"

He sighed, "I do love you Kat, but as a friend, I'm not in love with you."

He could hear her begin to cry, "You don't love me? Did you ever?"

_Damn_, "I don't want to hurt you Kat." He said, hoping not to have to answer that.

"I hate to break it to you Tommy, but you just did."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you were different, but you are no better then her."

He shook his head, as much as Kat thought that would hurt him, it didn't. "I know."

"Good-bye Tommy." She said before hanging up.

He sighed; he hadn't expected Kat to not feel the same way he did. They were never really intimate, rarely held hands, and when they called, it was never as sad when they said good-bye as it had been when he would say it to Kimberly. He knew he couldn't compare the two, but he knew he loved Kimberly, and he could tell the lack of feelings he felt for Kat. Hopefully one day, they would be able to get past this and be friends again.

He shook his thoughts out of his head, grabbed his keys and wallet. Heading towards Mark's room, he only hopes that he did the right thing.

* * *

-8:00 pm: Ava's Place-

Kim sat patiently waiting in her car for Ava to arrive. She had been waiting for about five minutes now, giving a honk of the horn to remind Ava that she was outside waiting for her. It would only be a matter of minutes before her brother would be calling her wondering where they are.

She had to laugh, she and her brother had never really been close, but after what happened in Florida, they had been inseparable ever since. She laughed when she saw Ava running out of her house putting on her shoes. She opened the car door and sat down with a sigh.

"Sorry, my mom was having issues."

Kim laughed, "When is she not. You need to get your own place."

Ava nodded, "I'm working on it. Give me a month."

Kim shook her head as they headed for the bar.

"You sure you don't want me to hook you up with any hotties tonight?" Ava asked.

"No, I'm good thanks." she answered.

"Whatever you say."

"You promised." Kim laughed.

"Sure I did." Ava answered innocently.

"Anything done tonight will be reciprocated, just to let you know." Kim said.

Ava nodded, "What ever you say. By the way, if you didn't want to pick up, you shouldn't have worn that outfit."

Kim shrugged, "Whatever. I happen to like this outfit. It accentuates man tan."

Ava laughed, "Ya, cause all you are wearing is a black "bra" and a white bomber jacket."

"So? You picked it out." Kim responded, pulling into the parking lot.

"True." Ava said as she got out of the car.

Kim and Ava entered the bar and looked for Kim's brother. They saw him and some other racers sitting at a table in the far corner. She groaned when she saw Tony sitting at the table.

"Maybe your offer to find someone isn't such a bad one." Kim said to Ava, as she nodded at Tony.

"No kidding, he still giving you trouble?" Ava asked.

Kim nodded, "Ya, he's just not getting the hint."

Ava laughed, "I'm sure we kind find someone around here, so he does get the hint."

Kim nodded, "Give me a bit before you try something."

Ava laughed, "Alright."

They went to sit at the table. Kim sat beside Kenny who shook his head at her, she knew he didn't approve of her outfit, but he gave up a long time ago trying to get her to change her clothes. He said she was way to stubborn, so he would drop it as long as nothing happened.

Kim looked around the table, she had only known these people for a couple of months, but they had accepted her right away. They made her feel welcomed, especially Ava. She looked over at Tony who was making no effort to hid his appreciation of her outfit. She rolled her eyes and nodded at Ava.

Ava smiled before getting up. She disappeared for a few minutes before coming back to the table with a big smile on her face. Kim looked at her, "What did you do?" She mouthed. Ava just shook her head. A few minutes later Kim her the DJ call her name.

"Seems we have a talented young lady in the crowd tonight. So why don't we get her on the stage and sing a little something for us. Get your butt on up here Kim Hart." the Dj said.

Kim looked at Ava with a death glare. "You are so dead."

Ava laughed and shrugged.

"Go on Kim, you know you want to." Kenny said.

She shook her head before getting up. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave, everyone was watching her. So she got up on the stage before turning to the band letting them know what song she was going to sing. The band started up.

"This is for my jerk-off of an ex."

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Kim hadn't been paying attention to the crowd. She was to wrapped up in her song, that she didn't even notice two people sitting at a table staring at her with their mouths open.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Mark turned to Tommy, "Isn't that your Kim?"

Tommy shook his head. There in front of him was his ex-girlfriend who was supposed to be in Florida. "What is she doing here?"

Mark shrugged. "Don't know. Do you think this song is about you?"

Tommy cringed, "Probably, I would be her ex."

Mark nodded, "Man, the Gods must truly hate you. You just dumped your girlfriend for your ex-girlfriend." He laughed, "The irony is too funny."

"No it's not. I didn't know it was Kim. I mean God, I barely recognize her. She's changed so much."

Mark nodded, "Ya, sweet and innocent doesn't cover it."

"No shit. I mean look at her!"

Mark laughed, "Trust me man, I am. What are you going to do?"

Tommy sighed, "I guess talk to her?"

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

When she finished the song, she bowed and went to get a drink while the crowd was still cheering. She had to admit it felt good to be back on stage. As she was waiting for her drink she heard someone come up behind her. When she turned around she shook her head.

"What do you want Tony?"

"A date with you would be nice." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged off his hand. "Still not interested."

"Come on Kim, I know you want me."

She laughed, "Your kidding me right?"

He shook his head, "I know you feel the chemistry between us."

She laughed, "You wanna know what I want to feel between us?" she asked seductively.

He leaned closer, "What?"

"A few continents, now leave me alone!"

Tony shoo his head, but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"The lady said No."

Tony turned around to see the guy. "what's it to you?"

The guy smirked, "You don't want to find out."

Knowing when to quit, Tony left Kim and went to sit back at the table. Kim had paled when she looked at her rescuer. She looked into his eyes, she saw hurt. She looked back at the stage then back at him.

"Oh my God." She said, before running out of the bar.

Tommy stood there confused. He thought Kim would be shocked to see him, but not run from the sight of him. He sighed, deciding he should go after her. He left the bar and looked around, seeing her sitting on the front of her car.

* * *

He took a deep breath before slowly making his way over to her. When he stood before her, she refused to meet his eyes, as she already knew who was there. He gave a small laugh before lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"You know, I'm supposed to be the one not wanting to talk to you, not the other way around." He said.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Don't I get a Hello?"

She sighed, "Hi."

He laughed, "Come on Kim, talk to me."

She took a deep breath, "Your not supposed to want to talk to me remember."

He nodded, "True, but what can I say, I was never one to follow rules."

She laughed. "Point taken."

"What are you doing here Kim?" He asked.

She turned her head away, "Long story."

He sighed, "Fine, if you don't want to talk, we won't, but remember that I tried, and I'm the one who got dumped."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just I was expecting to see you, and I sure as hell wasn't expecting you to be nice to me, after I dumped you through a letter."

Tommy nodded, "Lets just say, I could never stay mad at you for very long."

She gave him a small smile, "Ok. Look, I should get going. It was nice seeing you again." She said before moving around him to the drivers side.

"Your just going to leave it like that?" He asked, bewildered.

"What do you want me to do Tommy?"

"Give a damn maybe?"

She snorted, "That's rich coming from you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"Just how it sounds." She answered.

"Where the hell do you get off? I don't give a damn. I'm not the one that dumped their long-term boyfriend so she could get it on with someone else."

Kim just stared at Tommy, before moving closer to him and slapping him.

"You shut the hell up! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

He just stared at her in shock.

"I have nothing to say to you, that you want to hear."

He laughed, "How the hell do you know? Did you ever consider to ask me, before making my decisions. You know I'm a big boy Kim."

She snorted, "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me Kim, I deserve better then that." He said.

She shook her head, "You sure?"

He nodded, "I deserved a hell of a lot better then to get a 'dear john' letter, I deserved to be told in person."

"Well we all have wishes Tommy, just a hint, they don't come true. Did you ever think that maybe I had other reasons behind that letter? Hmm? That maybe the reason I was dumping you, was because of you?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, dear Tommy, that you were treating me like you would treat math homework. I deserved better then that."

He shook his head, about to respond, but she interrupted.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it, this is why I wanted to leave a few minutes ago. Like I said, it's been real." She said before getting in her car and driving away before he could say anything.

Tommy just cursed as he saw her drive away. Kim drove away, trying not to look back, trying to hold back the tears._ Why did he have to be here? Why? I can't deal with him being here. Doesn't he know how hard it was to send that letter? How much it broke my heart. Why couldn't you just stay away Tommy, I don't know how I am supposed to see you and not feel how I feel._

When she got home, she ran into her room and shut the door, she wandered over to her bed, bringing her toy dragon, that Tommy gave her, to her chest before she burst out crying. It wasn't very long before she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry about the delay, you know life. Let me know what you think. Have a good one.

PinkPrincess;)


	4. Understanding

Chapter Four

The Race Track: The Next Morning-

Kim sat on the bleachers the next morning watching her brother finish his laps. Her mind was still reeling from the events of last night. She couldn't believe that she had actually seen Tommy, she also couldn't believe or understand why she acted the way she did.

She saw her brother pull into the pit; she knew it would be only a matter of minutes before he would be up to see her. He had left her a note on the table for her to come to the track to see him. She only hoped that he wasn't going to question her too much on her mood.

She felt the bleachers moving, when she looked up, she saw her brother heading towards her. She gave him a small smile and waited for him to take seat beside her.

"Thanks for coming." Kenny said. She nodded,

"No problem. Why am I here?"

He shrugged, "I'll tell you in a minute, first tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He sighed, "Don't lie to me."

She shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kenny shook his head, "Don't shut me out Kim, please, tell me what's wrong."

She turned her head to watch the new racer that came onto the track. "Tommy's in town." She said finally.

"You saw him?" Kenny asked.

She nodded, "Last night. We talked."

He laughed, "Talked?"

She gave a small smile, "Argued."

He nodded, "That sounds more like you."

She sighed, "I didn't mean to."

Kenny nodded, "I know you didn't. It must've been a real shock to see him."

She nodded, "Ya, it was. He's changed, he cut his hair, he even looks a little bit older." She said sadly.

"You've changed too." He told her.

She shrugged, "I guess."

"You have. You are no longer naïve to the world around you Kim. You were hurt, and that changed you. You've shut out everyone that you think could and will hurt you. That's why you didn't go back to Angel Grove, and that's why you contacted me. You had nothing to lose, we had no relationship, and there was little chance of you being hurt." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't know what to do Kenny." She said wiping her eyes before putting her head on his shoulder.

"Talk to him, apologize, and when your ready, let him in by telling him the truth, not your reason, the truth." He answered her.

She sighed, "What if I'm never ready?"

"Then you will live a very lonely life Kim." He said.

"How do I find him? I have no idea how to contact him." She said.

He laughed, "Well you might want to try the pit on the other side of the track."

She looked at him confused.

"He's a racer. His team decided to come a week early to practice. He should be down there, or there will at least be someone who knows where he is and how to reach him." He told her.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" she asked quietly.

He laughed, "Well then you make him an offer he can't refuse."

She punched him, "You have been hanging around Ava too much."

He just shook his head, "Go"

She nodded, "Ok, I can do this."

She got up and gave her brother a small smile before she slowly began to make her way towards the other pit. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she drew closer and closer. She didn't know whether to pray for him to be there or for someone to tell her where he was. If nothing else, she just wanted to apologize for her behavior, he deserved that, if nothing else.

* * *

Kim slowly walked up to one of the pit crew when she didn't see Tommy.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Yes ma'am?" he answered.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Tommy Oliver is?"

The man smiled, "He's right over there under that car." he said pointing to the car.

She smiled, "Thank you." And she made her way over to the car.

"Tommy?" she asked.

Tommy wheeled out from under the car. He saw a pair of pink and white shoes, he knew immediately who it was. His eyes slowly wander up her body, over her white velour pants, to its matching white zip up t-shirt sweater, that was unzipped just enough so you could see her bust line, all the way up to her brown eyes.

"Kim" he said coldly.

"Hi" she said giving him a small smile.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, trying to show no emotion.

She took a deep breath, "Can we talk?"

He laughed bitterly, "You want to talk? I think you said enough last night."

She gave him a sad smile, "I wanted to apologize for that. I had no right to act and say the things I did."

He nodded, "You're right, you didn't."

She looked down at her feet, "Ya, well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Tommy nodded, "Is that all? Cause I'm kind of busy." He said.

She sighed, "Ya I guess I'll leave you alone then."

He said nothing as she started to leave, and watched as she turned around.

"By the way, I like the hair." She smiled sadly before turning to leave.

He watched her go, while trying to work up the nerve to tell her to stop, but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't move, and his mouth wouldn't open. He just watched, as she slowly exited the racetrack.

"You know, your not going to get any answers staring at her back" Mark said

"I know, I just don't know if I can talk to her." Tommy answered, still looking in the direction in which Kim left.

"Well then you going to go through life not knowing the truth and always asking yourself 'what of'" He said

Tommy nodded, "I know, but she's so angry."

Mark just nodded, "Go after her."

Tommy sighed, "I'll be back" and he took off running after Kim.

When he got to the parking lot he looked around for her, he smiled when he saw her sitting on the front of her car. He made his way to her and sat down beside her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Tommy spoke.

"I'm sorry I acted so cold to you earlier."

She shook her head, "No, it's Ok. I deserved it. I was a total bitch last night, it's sort of become my weapon of choice. I deserved your coldness, and probably more." She answered.

Tommy smiled, "No you didn't."

She just nodded, "So where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure." he answered.

"How long are you in town for?" she asked

He sighed, "Till next Sunday, then I'm off to the next race."

She nodded, "Las Vegas?"

He nodded, "Ya, how did you know?"

She smiled, "Kenny races, he's making me go with him, because he doesn't want me to be here by myself."

Tommy nodded tightly, "Must be nice to have such a caring boyfriend."

Kim looked at him confused before she gave a small laugh. "Tommy, Kenny is my brother, I don't have a boyfriend. I live with my brother in a house not to far from here."

"Oh" he said sheepishly. "But I thought that…" he started.

She shook her head, "I did."

"Oh, I'm sorry", he answered.

"Don't be" was all she said.

He nodded, "What happened."

She sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it right now, plus I don't think you really want to know."

Tommy looked at her concerned, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She said nothing.

"Kim, please. You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you, not matter what" he begged.

"I know Tommy, but I can't, not yet, give me a little time Tommy. I want to tell you, but I don't know if I can just yet. I have to work up the balls first." She gave a small laugh.

He laughed, "Well let me know when you've grown a them."

She smiled, "You'll be the first to know."

He nodded, "Can I ask you something though?"

She nodded.

"Did you really fall out of love with me? Is that the reason why you ended it?"

She sighed, "No, I didn't fall out of love with you Tommy. I did it because I felt like I was a burden. It was unfair of me to have asked you to wait for me. I was a burden to your already complicated life. I was afraid that something would happen to you, because you were to distracted, or, that you would find someone else. I thought you may have, because we were slowly drifting apart. So I ended it, I didn't want you to resent our relationship because I was keeping you from somebody that you could've been happy with, so I let you go." She answered.

"You were never a burden to me Kim, you were my saving grace. It nearly killed me when I got that letter, I thought that you didn't love me anymore, that I was no longer the person that could make you happy, thinking that, it broke me, because I didn't want anyone else, just you, only you." He said looking at her.

She gave him a sad smile, "You don't know how much I regret sending that letter to you, but I thought it was the right thing, and I hate the fact that I caused you so much pain, I never wanted that. Hopefully someday, you'll be able to forgive me."

He smiled, "I already have. I can't blame you for that Kim. I understand your reasoning, probably better then you know."

She gave him a smile, "You do?"

He nodded, "I started dating Kat for a while, but we weren't anything close to what you and I were. She's leaving for London, and I'mm all over, it's not fair to either of us. I was attracted to you when I first saw you washing that car. I didn't know it was you at the time, but it got me thinking. How could I be in a relationship with someone when I was more attracted to someone I didn't know. So I ended it, because she deserved someone better, who could be in a actual relationship, not a phone call here and there."

Kim smiled, not knowing what to think about the fact that he was still attracted to her, "I guess you do understand then."

He nodded, "Ya, so I can't really blame you, for something I did as well."

She nodded, "I guess so."

"Was there another guy?"

She shook her head, "Not until about three weeks later, I could never cheat on you Tommy."

He smiled, that was good enough for him, for now. "Alright. When your ready to tell me the rest, I'll be here."

She gave him a smile, "Thank you, for everything."

He nodded, "So what next?"

She smiled, "Well, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We were just going to order some pizza and watch movies, you could meet Kenny and Ava. Plus, I'd like to spend some time with you while you're here, if you don't mind" She said.

He smiled "I'd like that"

She nodded before hopping off the car to get a pen and piece of paper to write down her address on.

"Here's the address, it's pretty easy to find, it's right off this street. Come any time after 5. I wrote the phone number down to, incase you get lost." She smiled.

He shook his head, "I don't get lost anymore."

She nodded, "Sure."

He laughed, "Ok, well I should get back, but I guess I'll see you later tonight." He said getting off the car.

She nodded, "Ya I'll see you later."

He smiled, "You look really good, by the way." he said before making his way back into the racetrack.

"Thanks" She said softly after he had left.

She watched him go with a smile on her face. Her head was telling her that she shouldn't let him back in, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She still cared deeply for him, and her body was very attracted to him. She knew that despite everything, she was truly happy to see him, she only hoped, that he would be patient enough with her, so they could at least become friends again, especially, since they would be spending a lot of time in the same towns. _Till tonight_, she smiled to herself. She got in her car and went to Ava's to tell her about her second meeting with Tommy.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you are enjoying it. I promise more T/K moments in teh next chapter :) I hope you enjoy this one, let me know. Have a good one.

PinkPrincess;)


	5. Starting Over

**Chapter 5**

**-Kim's house: 5:30 pm-**

Kim was sitting on the couch with Ava, while Kenny was picking out a movie for them to watch. Tommy had yet to arrive, and she was starting to become worried that he had changed his mind, but she was hoping that wasn't the case.

She had decided to change out of her, what she called her white comfy outfit, into a pair of baggy jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She wanted to look nice, but not like she was trying. She had put on a bit of makeup, she wore more then she did in high school, but not too much to make her look trashy. She had left her hair down and slightly curled, her hair was long enough now, that it curled naturally.

For a reason, she had yet to truly understand, she was starting to feel like she was sixteen all over again. She wasn't used to feeling that way, she was used to feeling more guarded, colder, but with Tommy she didn't feel the need to. As scary as that was, she knew she was almost ready to let him in, she only hoped he didn't hate her afterwards, but he needed to know the truth, and if she wanted any sort of relationship with Tommy, she had to be completely honest with him.

Kim was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. She turned to smile at Ava before she made her way to the front door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hey, I thought you had changed your mind about coming." She said as she motioned for him to come in.

He laughed "Ya sorry, I lost track of time."

She nodded, "I shouldn't be surprised."

Tommy shook his head, "I'm getting better"

She just laughed. "Tommy, I'd like you to meet Ava and over by the movies is my brother Kenny."

Tommy nodded at the two.

"It's so great to finally meet you Tommy, Kim has told us so much about you." Ava said.

Tommy blushed. "Oh."

Kim shook her head, "Ava," she warned

Kenny laughed, "Don't mind Ava, she's… well we're not quite sure what she is, but she is harmless."

Tommy nodded, "Good to know."

He sat down on the couch beside Kim.

"You still like bacon on your pizza Tommy?" Kim asked.

He smiled, glad she still remembered, "Ya."

She nodded, "Good. Kenny can you order a large cheese and bacon for me and Tommy."

Kenny nodded, "Sure, AVA, you ok with pepperoni?"

She nodded, "Sounds good."

"Ok then, I'll order the pizza, then we can watch, James Bond." Kenny said, handing the movie to Kim.

She just laughed, "You need professional help for your obsession with James Bond."

Kenny laughed, "Whatever Kim." He said walking into the kitchen to make the call.

"So how long have you been racing for Tommy?" Ava asked.

He shrugged, "Oh not long, a couple of months."

Kim smiled.

"How did you two get into the racing biz?" He asked.

"I've been working for Sam for a while now, it's how I knew Kim's brother. She started working there when she got here from Florida. She surprisingly took naturally to it." Ava answered.

Tommy laughed, "I had to admit I was a bit shocked."

Kim nodded, "I can see how you would be."

He nodded, "But it's nice."

She smiled.

"Well how about that movie, the pizza will be here in twenty minutes, then Ava and I are heading out to the bar tonight." Kenny said.

"You're going out?" Kim asked.

He nodded, "Ya, I would invite you sis, but you got about 3 more years to go."

She laughed, "I know, Will you be home late?"

He nodded, "Most likely."

She nodded, "Ok."

Kenny smiled, "You can stay as long as you like Tommy. I know you won't do anything to make me regret that decision."

Tommy nodded, understanding the unspoken threat. "You don't have to worry."

He nodded, "I didn't think so."

**-Later That Night­-**

Kim had just said goodbye to her brother and Ava. Tommy was still sitting on the couch debating on what movie they would watch next. Kim stood there for a moment just to watch him, remembering all the times when they dates that they would spend evenings like this, just the two of them.

"I'm just going to go get a sweater" She said, before making her way to her room.

Tommy turned and watched her go, he couldn't help but smile. Kim had always been beautiful to him, but no she was sexy. He could feel himself responding to her like he could no other. He didn't yet know what he wanted out of their "relationship", he knew he wanted her and that he still loved her, but he wasn't sure if she would hurt him again.

"You still have that sweater?" he said, as she made her way to him on the couch, wearing his old white sweater.

"Ya, I hope you don't mind." She said sheepishly.

He laughed, "No, I always thought it looked better on you then it did on me."

Kim nodded, "I try."

"So what movie next" He asked.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying?" Kim asked.

Tommy shook his head, "No, not at all. It's been a while since we've been able to hang out, and despite everything, we were really close friends, so ya, I wanna stay."

Kim smiled, "I'm glad."

"So movie?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Actually, I was sort of hoping we could talk for a bit, if that's ok?"

Tommy nodded, "Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

She sighed, "Well, I think I'm ready to tell you why I left Florida."

He nodded, "What changed your mind?"

She smiled, "You did"

"How?"

"You didn't push me for any answers, you were willing to wait until I was ready. That meant a lot."

He smiled, "Well I do what I can."

She laughed.

He nodded, "Take your time Kim, you don't have to tell me now."

She nodded, "I know. You remember me saying that I didn't start dating that guy, Nick, until about a month later?"

He nodded, "Ya, you explained the letter."

She sighed, "Well I thought things were going well. He was really nice and he listened to me cry for a whole month after I sent you that letter. Anyways we started growing closer. I'm still not sure why I made the decision I did, but After about two months, we slept together."

Tommy winced and nodded, not knowing what to say at that moment.

"When we woke up the next morning, he started laughing at me, telling me how gullible I was, and how he didn't care about me. It was then he told me about the little game the guys on the team had been playing. They were trying to see how many of them could sleep with how many girls on the team, and then each girl was assigned a points value. Apparently I was worth the most. That was why Nick went through so much trouble, the pot was $5,000, for whoever go the most points. Apparently while he was pretending to be with he, he was with half of the team as well." She sighed wiping a few stray tears.

"All I was to him was a bet, a god damn bet. I ended the best thing I had, because I thought that if I could be happy with him, and you could be happy with Kat. I didn't want to let you go, but I thought, it was best. I am so sorry for that Tommy."

Tommy looked at her, understanding the new Kim, someone who had been played and hurt deeply, by someone she thought she could trust. Suddenly the past year didn't matter to him any more. He pulled Kim to sit on his lap and he hugged her.

"You don't have to be sorry Kim, I understand why you sent the letter. If only you had called me when it happened. I would've been down there to get you and kick the crap out of him. You deserve so much better then that." He said softly to her.

She pulled him closer. " I thought you would hate me. I slept with him after only two months, and you and I hadn't, after almost three years. I couldn't bear the thought of you being disgusted with me."

He shook his head, "I don't care about that Kim. I could never be disgusted with you, you mean too much to me."

"I do?" She said softly

He nodded, "Ya, despite everything, I didn't appreciate what we had until I lost it. I thought I could replace you with Kat, but she wasn't you, she didn't have your smile, your eyes. There is no one else I would rather be with Kim. You're my better half."

She looked at him in total awe. Here she was saying how she slept with someone else, after she broke his heart, and he is telling her how much he loves her.

"I'm not the same girl I was a year ago Tommy."

He nodded, "I know, your older, wiser, sexier."

She blushed.

"I know you've changed Kim, so have I, but I know that the happiest I've ever been, is when I'm with you."

She smiled, "Same here. So where do we go from here?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. Do you want to try again?"

She thought about it, she knew she still loved Tommy, but would they still be good together. "I want to try, if nothing else."

He smiled, "I'd like that. We can take things slow, get to know each other again."

Kim nodded, "I'd like that. Could you do me a favor though?"

"Sure"

"Could you not tell anyone from Angel Grove that I'm here, I don't know if I could handle all that right now. I just want it to be you and me for a while."

He smiled, "Don't worry, I won't"

She smiled, "Ok, how about another movie?"

He laughed, "Well then your going to have to get off of me so I can put it in."

Kim laughed, "Oh ya."

Tommy shook his head before getting up and picking out another movie for them to watch.

"I adore you" Kim said when she saw the movie he had picked out.

Tommy smirked, "I know."

He put the movie in and came back to sit on the couch, this time, Kim snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her.

Later that night when Kenny came home he saw that the TV was still on, when he went to go turn it off, he saw that Tommy and Kim were asleep on the couch, Tommy was lying on his side against the back of the couch, with Kim securely in his arms. Kenny laughed and grabbed a blanket, he knew he would have fun playing with them in the morning.

"Be happy Kim" he said before going to his room.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, thanks for all the reviews :) I hope you enjoy this one. Have a good one

PinkPrincess;)


	6. A Dat At The Beach

Kenny made his way into the living room the next morning, he couldn't help but laugh when he saw that Kim and Tommy were still tangled together on the couch. Trying to muster up his most serious face, he yelled:

"I know I am not seeing my baby sister in the arms of some guy!"

Tommy and Kim bolted straight up when they heard Kenny yelling. They saw the seriousness of his face, so Kim tried to explain.

"It isn't what it looks like, we just fell asleep…"

Kenny shook his head and grabbed Tommy's collar. "I say I trust you with my sister and you do this!"

Tommy stuttered, "Nnoo, No, it's not what it looks like."

Kenny couldn't take it any more, Tommy looked like he was scared out of his mind, and Kim was in a total state of shock, so he burst out laughing.

"You two really are gullible." he said before making his way into the kitchen.

Kim glared at her brothers retreating back, "Bastard" she mumbled

"You know you love me Kim" Kenny yelled from the kitchen.

Kim looked over at Tommy, who was still a little confused as to what was going on.

"Sorry about Kenny, I should've known he was just kidding around."

Tommy nodded, "Your brother has a very strange sense of humor."

Kim laughed, "Don't I know it, he didn't mean anything by it."

He smiled, "Good to know my heart attack was in vain then."

She laughed, "Awe, I'm sorry."

He shrugged and pulled her onto his lap. "Your worth it."

She smiled, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Morning breath" She said.

He nodded.

"Do you have to go to the track today?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, they are doing the repairs and maintenance to the car today, so it will be done by tomorrow, so I can take her out, and perfect everything."

She smiled, "So does that mean, I have you all to myself for the day?"

He nodded, "For as long as you want me."

She laughed, "Good. How about the beach? We can have a picnic lunch, and go swimming, and hang out, just you and me."

He nodded, "Sounds good. How about you pick me up at the hotel in about an hour, it will give me time to shower and change."

She smiled, "Ok, I'll pack us lunch, and pick you up."

He smiled, "Wonderful, meet me in the lobby of the Best Western in an hour."

She nodded, "Ok."

They walked to the door and Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek, before leaving. Kim smiled, she never would've guessed they would've been together again after everything, she only hoped this time, they could make it work.

* * *

Kim and Tommy had spent the whole day swimming and relaxing at the beach, the pair couldn't remember the last time they had, had so much fun. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and Kim and Tommy laid on their blanket to watch it.

"I remember the very last sunset you and I watched together." Kim said.

He nodded, "It was after your power coin was stolen, when we took a walk on the beach."

She smiled, "You remembered."

He laughed, "I remember every day I spent with you beautiful."

She blushed, "So do I."

He smiled, "I'm glad."

"Are you coming to Las Vegas with us?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yup! Kenny won't leave me here by myself, and now there's the extra bonus of having you there."

He laughed, "but who will you be cheering for? Your brother or your boyfriend?"

Kim smirked, "You'll have to wait and see."

Tommy just shook his head, "No fair!"

Kim laughed, "A girl has to have some secrets."

Tommy stuck out hi tongue.

"Mature" Kim said.

He shrugged, "You love me."

She smiled, "I must."

"What do you do during the race?" he asked.

"I normally sit in the pit and watch, that way if something happens, I don't have to make my way throw the stadium."

He nodded.

"Why?" knowing there was something he was keeping from her.

"Because my parents, and all our old friends, minus Billy, Aisha, Zack and Trini, are coming down to see me race, since it's so close to home."

"Oh" was her response.

"Are you going to be ok with that? I know my parents will want to see you."

She gave him a small smile, "Your parents I can probably handle seeing, if you think they don't hate me, but I'm not sure about the rest. After I sent the letter, I sort of stopped talking, to everyone, even Jason."

He nodded, "My parents don't hate you Kim, they loved you, they actually understood better then I did about our break up, they told me that it was only natural for it to happen. They don't blame you. As for the rest, I know it's hard for you to open up about what happened, I mean, Jase will probably want to hunt the guy down and kill him , I know I did, Rocky will probably feel the same way."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks, and what about Kat?"

There was a long pause. "She was pissed when I ended things, but I couldn't be in a relationship with someone who I really only felt friendship for. I mean, I care for Kat, but not like that, and with her leaving for Europe, and me all over, it's not fair, she deserves someone better. I know she will be upset once she learns that you and I are together again, but there really isn't anything I can do about that."

Kim nodded, "I know, it's just, I feel bad, I know she really liked you, I could tell the first time she saw you. I thought you would leave me for her, I mean, she's blonde, tall, thin and gorgeous, plus she has an accent, what's not to love about her."

Tommy smiled, "She may be attractive Kim, but you will always be nothing but beautiful to me. The first time I saw you, I feel for you. When we got together, I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world, I didn't understand why you picked me, out of all the guys, I was nothing special."

Kim shook her head, "Yes you were. You were the kindest and most caring guy I know. Your eyes, have always been my favorite part of you, because when I look in them, I can see your soul. You showed me what it was like to feel loved. It was hard not to fall in love with you. You may have your faults Tommy, but your kind heart and soul definitely make up for it."

Tommy looked at her in complete awe. He couldn't even find the words to respond to her, so he pulled her face towards him and kissed her. When they broke apart, they each were wearing the biggest smiles.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am never letting you go again." He said.

"Promise?" She replied.

He smiled, "Promise."

* * *

Sorry about the delay, life got hectic there for a while, plus long weelend! Sorry it's a little short, hopefully I will get the next xhapter out soon. (Tommy's parents arrive in the next chapter:)) Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy it! Have a good one!

PinkPrincess;)


	7. Are you sure they don't Hate me?

Chapter 7

Tommy sat on his bed watching TV, while he patiently waited for his parents to arrive. They were coming down two days in advance, so they would get to spend some time together, for which he was excited about. He had told his parents that he and Kim were back together, they were confused at first, as to how they got back together, but he explained it, and they offered their support. Even though they had his parents support, he knew Kim was still nervous about seeing them again.

Tonight they were all going out to dinner, and tomorrow his parents were going to come watch him at the racetrack, while Kim worked with her brother on their car. He and Kenny had a real competitiveness between them, but Kim told them to "shut up and save it for the race." He knew she supported them both, and was not picking favorites. The real test of their relationship would be when their friends arrived Saturday night. He knew Kat, if she was coming, would not be happy, but all that mattered to him, was he was happy with Kim.

Kim, on the other hand, didn't want to see their old friends. She had told him, they wouldn't understand, and would only judge her for her mistakes. When he told her that wasn't true, she shook her head, saying she got a very angry call from Jason, a few days after they broke up, saying how disappointed he was in her. Tommy told her that it didn't matter what Jason said because they were together now and they were going to be for a very long time. Kim had smiled when he said this, hugged and kissed him, then she said she loved him.

Kim was going to meet them at the restaurant, after she got off work, which would give him some extra time to spend with his parents. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knocking on his door. He slowly got up and laughed when he saw Mark standing there with his parents.

"I found these two wandering around downstairs, so I thought I'd be nice and bring them up to you." Mark laughed.

Tommy shook his head, "How kind of you Mark."

He laughed, "Just don't get used to it. It was nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. See you Tommy." He said before making his way to his own room.

"Glad you both made it down safe." Tommy said before giving them each a hug.

"We weren't going to miss seeing our son for anything." Mrs. Oliver said.

Tommy smiled, "Well we have about an hour till we have to meet Kim for dinner, why don't you come in, and we can relax for a while."

"Since when did you become so reasonable Tommy?" His dad laughed.

"Must be living on my own." He replied.

"Must be." His mother laughed

After visiting with his parents for a while, they made their way down to Tommy's car in order to meet Kim for dinner. He told them that Kim was a little bit nervous about seeing them again, but they reassured him that they were fine with what happened between them, and were excited about seeing Kimberly again.

* * *

Tommy pulled up to the restaurant he saw Kim standing in front of her car wearing a white and black halter-top sundress. He always admired her sense of style, now more then ever, as she had given up sqorts for jeans and her long sleeved shirts fir t-shirts and tank-tops. Ever since they had started going out again, she gave up her more risqué outfits, as she knew Tommy was too overprotective of her, so she thought she'd take that argument out of their future. 

They pulled into the parking spot next to her and exited the car. Tommy pulled Kim into a quick hug and kiss, before she turned to greet his parents. She nervously gave them a small smile and said hello.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." She said.

Tommy's mother smiled, "Kim dear, how many times I have to tell you, it's Joyce."

Kim smiled, "I forgot."

Joyce laughed, "Don't worry dear, we can hardly blame you for what happened, long distance relationships are hard, and I think we've all broken a few hearts."

Kim smiled gratefully at Tommy's mother, "Thank you, and I really do love Tommy."

Mr. Oliver smiled, "We know Kim, and you're the only one who made our son truly happy."

Kim didn't know what to say, she definitely wasn't expecting them to act like they did when they were in high school.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" Tommy said breaking the silence.

Kim laughed, "You're always hungry, some days you're as bad as Rocky."

"Yet you love me anyways." He answered.

She laughed, "I must,"

The three of them laughed at Tommy's face. "You're all mean." He said before leading the way into the restaurant.

* * *

They all enjoyed a pleasant meal, in which they talked about the past, Tommy deciding he wanted to race, and how Kimberly got into the business. 

"So how long are you going to be working on the track Kim?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe just for the rest of the year, I hope to be going to College next year, but I'm not sure for what yet."

Mrs. Oliver nodded, "You sound like Tommy, hopefully you both will have it figured out, and I know how important post-secondary education is these days."

Kim nodded, "I hope so too, I've been looking into it, and various programs, so maybe Tommy and I can put our heads together over the summer, and come up with more options."

Mr. Oliver smiled, "If anyone can get my boy to decide on a future, it's you."

Tommy laughed, "No kidding."

Kim turned to look at Tommy, "What did you mean by that."

Tommy smiled, "Nothing, beautiful, just you have a way to motivate people."

Kim glared at Tommy, hearing his tone. "Right."

He nodded, "It's true, and you managed to "motivate" Rocky into giving up food for 40 hours!"

She laughed, "Well then, I guess I know what type pf motivation you want me to use. Fear!"

Tommy's parents laughed, knowing all to well that Kimberly was indeed going to put the fear of god into their son in order for him to choice a degree.

After they had finished dessert they made their ways back to their cars, Tommy's parents watched as the couple said goodnight.

"I'll see you at the track tomorrow?" Tommy asked, placing his hands on her waist.

"Bright and early." She smiled.

"Are you going to come out with everyone once they are here?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, Kenny and I are having our pizza and movie night tomorrow. We do it once a week, and since we have been so busy, we didn't get to do it on the normal night, so I promised him I would tomorrow."

Tommy nodded, "They will be disappointed."

She shook her head, "No they won't, but it doesn't matter."

"I don't know why you want to continue severing ties with them Kim, they were your friends too, some longer then they were with me."

She nodded, "Apparently that doesn't matter." She sighed, "I'm not going to fight with you on this, please just accept my decision, that I will see them on my own time and terms."

He nodded, knowing how stubborn she was, "Alright. How about I come by after and see you."

She smiled, "I'd like that. You can crash at my place it it's too late."

He nodded, "Count on it."

She laughed, "Down boy."

He smiled, "I love you."

She kissed him softly, "I love you too. You better go before your parents start hassling us."

He smiled and gave her one more kiss. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Night beautiful."

She smiled, "Night handsome."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to add another chapter, life can be very hectic at times. I hope you enjoy! Thanks  
XfallenXloneliness and Cranelove for reviewing! 

Have a good one

PinkPrincess;)


	8. Begining of a Long Weekend

That Morning Tommy's parents decided that they would spend their day touring around the city as they knew Tommy would be busy preparing himself for his race tomorrow. They had all decided to meet up for lunch at a restaurant close to the track, as Kimberly would be joining them as well, who was also busy at the race track, preparing her brother's car.

Tommy was counting down the minutes until his friends would arrive. He knew he should be concentrating on the race tomorrow, but he couldn't help but be excited. He knew things with Kat would be awkward, as they hadn't spoken to each other since the break up. Tommy also knew that she would be upset when he would tell her that he had a "new" girlfriend.

He wasn't sure how he felt towards Jason. Kim had told him what he said to her after the break up, and though Kim's methods were a bit harsh, he felt that Jason's words to her were uncalled for. Truthfully, Tommy was only truly excited to see Adam and Rocky, as the three of them had developed quite a bond in their many years serving together as rangers. Though Billy was also a long time friend, he felt more of a connection with them. Which was also shared with Kim and Aisha, they called themselves the five amigos.

Along with his excitement in seeing his friends, Tommy was nervous as to how the guys would take the fact of Kimberly being in town, and not wanting to see them, as well as them being back together again. He knew Adam and Rocky would be the most disappointed, but Kat and Jason's reaction was still unknown, and he knew Tanya's loyalty was to Kat.

He sighed to himself, he knew Kim would want to see Adam and Rocky, but her fear and apprehension of Jason was making her not want to see any of them. He also figures that she did not want to tell them her reasons for being back in California, and not competing in the Pan Globals. All Tommy could hope for now would be a drama free weekend.

* * *

5 PM 

Tommy glanced at his watched for the 3rd time in the past five minutes, he knew he was getting anxious, but it was becoming ridiculous. His uncle was standing not too far away from him laughing, and told him, "that a watched kettle never boils". Tommy was finding this to be true.

Sighing again as he looked at his watch, he went back to putting the final touches on his car. It was when he became distracted by his car that he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't our fearless leader finally getting his hands dirty."

Tommy turned around to see Adam and Rocky standing at the edge of the pit.

"Finally eh?" Tommy laughed as he went to greet his two friends.

"Long time no see Tommy." Adam said.

Tommy nodded, "I know, it feels a lot longer then a month."

Rocky smiled, "That's because you have been so bored without us."

Tommy laughed, "You have no idea, but Mark has been keeping things interesting, so it hasn't been all bad."

"Has he? Didn't we tell him to keep you out of trouble?" Adam said thoughtfully.

Tommy smirked, "Well he has been a little busy getting a full taste of what Sand Diego is like."

They all laughed.

"Where are the others?" Tommy asked.

"In the car waiting. We didn't know how much room there was, and we didn't want to get in the way, so we volunteered to come get our fearless leader." Rocky said.

Tommy laughed, "How kind of you."

Rocky nodded, "I know, I'm just so considerate."

Adam laughed, "Ya that's it Rocky."

"Well how about we not keep them waiting too long then?" Tommy said.

They nodded, "We wouldn't want to keep the two princess' waiting." Adam said.

"Something happened?" Tommy asked

Adam nodded, "We'll tell you about it later, let's just say, they've changed and not in a good way."

Tommy sighed, it was definitely going to be a long weekend. "Well I just have to go see someone, and then we can head out, did you guys want to come?" He asked, silently praying he was doing the right thing.

They nodded, "Sure, maybe we'll see a hot lady we can occupy our time with while you chat with your friend."

Tommy laughed, but said nothing, as he went to tell his uncle he was heading out. The three of them made their way to a pit across the way. Tommy smiled as he saw a pair of toes with pink nail polish hanging out from underneath of a car.

"Aren't you supposed to wear shoes around here?" Tommy asked.

The girl underneath the car laughed, "I was but I didn't want to get them dirty."

Tommy laughed, "As much as you've changed, there are still a lot of things that have remained the same."

The girl came out from under the car, "I could say the same about you fly boy."

Tommy cringed, "You know I hate that nick name."

The girl laughed, "I know, but it was so fitting."

Tommy shook his head as he pulled the girl to her feet and gave her a kiss. "Before you let go, I brought some friends with me."

Kim glared at Tommy, "Tommy…" She started.

"I know, but I thought you wouldn't mind these two."

Kim sighed and turned away from Tommy only to see Adam and Rocky looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Kim?" Rocky asked.

She gave them a small smiled before nodding, "Hey guys."

Before she could get any further, the two boys enveloped her in a big bear hug, both saying how glad they were to see her, and how much they missed her.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. He saw the expression on Kim's face, and cleared his throat, attempting to get his two friends attention.

"Can I have my girl back?" he asked.

Both Rocky and Adam stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Tommy. "Your girl?" they both said.

Tommy nodded, "Yes, my girl."

"When did this happen?" Rocky asked.

"About a week ago." Kim said.

Rocky and Adam both broke out in big grins, "Nice to see some things going back to normal." Adam said.

Kim gave them a sincere smile.

"So are you coming out with us tonight Kim?" Rocky asked.

She shook her head as she made her way over to Tommy, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "No, I have plans with my brother tonight." She said.

Rocky nodded "And your afraid to see Jason and Kat."

Kim smiled, "I hate it when you do that."

Rocky laughed, "I know, but I am one of your best friends, and I know these things."

She nodded, "Glad to see that hasn't changed."

"Are you going to see them at all?" Adam asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Adam smiled, "Well how about the four of us go out for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

Kim smiled, "That sounds like an amazing idea."

Adam laughed, "Good, then you can let Tommy know where you want to meet, and we will meet you there."

Kim nodded, "Sounds good. Then you guys can tell what has been going on with you two."

They nodded. "I will be counting down the hours." Rocky said.

They all laughed. Kim turned to Tommy, "Are you still coming over after you guys are done?"

He nodded, "Ya, if that's ok?"

She smiled and kissed him, "What do you think?"

He laughed, "Stupid question."

"Get a room" Rocky said.

Kim turned and stuck her tongue out at Rocky. "Jealous."

Rocky nodded, "You're right, my girlfriend is on another continent."

Kim smiled, "She will be home soon Rocky."

He nodded and smiled.

"Well we should get going before the others come looking for us." Tommy said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Kim said to Rocky and Adam giving them both a hug.

"See you then Kim." they said.

She then turned to Tommy. "I'll see you later tonight."

He nodded and kissed her, "Can't wait. I'll call your cell phone when I'm leaving the restaurant."

She nodded, "I'll be waiting." She kissed him again. "Bye Handsome."

He smiled and kissed her, "Later Beautiful."

She watched him leave with a smile on her face, maybe this weekend wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

Sorry its taken me so long to update.. i don't know where the time goes... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it... I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a good one! 

PinkPrincess ;)


	9. No where else I'd rather be

Chapter 9

Tommy, Rocky and Adam made their way to Jason's car. Tommy couldn't help but shake his head when he saw Kat and Tanya sitting in the back of the car.

"Are they now afraid of sunlight?" Tommy chuckled.

Rocky nodded, "You have no idea. It all started happening when you left, she's become this, miss thing. It's really driving me nuts."

Tommy laughed, "Tanya too?"

Adam nodded, "Not as bad, but she's loyal to Kat, so where Kat goes, Tanya goes, when Kat starts acting like a bitch, well Tanya's not too far behind on that mood swing."

Tommy sighed, "You're going to have to tell me more later. Do you think I should tell Kat I'm seeing someone?"

Adam laughed, 'You might want to, she has hopes of getting you back. If you mention its Kim, I can guarantee a heart attack, and that way she won't be bugging you."

Tommy shook his head, "You're bad. No one is to know about Kim until she is ready. What Jason said to her really shook her up, and after what happened, I don't want her scared."

Rocky nodded, "You know we'd never do anything to hurt Kim, she's like family. If she wants us to keep quiet, we will keep quiet."

Tommy smiled, "I knew there was a reason why I always liked you."

Rocky smirked, "I'm sure that's the only reason." Rocky turned serious. "Can you tell us what happened to Kim? I can tell she's been hurt."

Tommy shook his head, "I can tell you a little, but not everything, you can ask Kim what I leave out, it's her decision if she wants you two to know."

Rocky sighed, "Fair enough."

"After breakfast we will talk." Tommy said.

"Why not later tonight?" Adam asked.

Tommy smiled, " Because I am going to Kim's place afterwards. Since we didn't get to spend a lot of time together today. I have also been spending the night at Kim's for the past week, so we've sorted gotten used to sleeping with each other."

Rocky laughed, "And by sleeping you mean no sex right?"

Tommy nodded and smiled, "Correct, I don't think Kim are ready to be that commited just yet, maybe once we've been back together for more then a week."

Rocky smiled, "Good plan, cause as much as I love you, I'd break you if you ever hurt Kim."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh, "I know, you and Kim were always close."

Rocky nodded, "Ya, were like brother and sister. I love her like family, you know the five us were like family."

Tommy smiled, "I know, maybe one day we can be again. I mean Aisha is coming back in January, we all want to go to school. So why don't the five of us look at schools, and we can eventually look at some houses for us all to live in. If Adam ever gets himself a girl, she can move in with us too."

Adam just shook his head, "Well things WERE going god with Tanya before she underwent Kat's personality change."

Tommy nodded. "Alright, we will talk about this later."

They all nodded and went to greet Jason as they finally made arrived at the car.

"Hey Jase." Tommy said.

Jason smiled, "Hey bro, it's good to see you."

Tommy smiled.

"What took you guys so long?" Jason asked.

"Tommy was introducing us to his new girlfriend." Rocky said.

Jason looked at Tommy in shock, "New girlfriend?"

Tommy nodded, "Ya."

"When did this happen?" He asked.

Tommy sighed, "About a week ago."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Do we get to meet her?" Jason asked.

Tommy shrugged, " I'm not sure. She's really busy with the race, and tonight she is spending sometime with her brother. Maybe after the race tomorrow."

Jason nodded, "I see, well I hope we get to meet her. So we ready for dinner?"

Tommy nodded, "Ya, I just got to shower and change. I can do that while you are checking in, and say hello to my parents."

Jason nodded, "Sounds good. We'll follow you?"

Tommy nodded.

"We'll ride with Tommy, so we won't be cramped in your car Jase." Rocky said.

Jason nodded, "Sounds good. Kat was complaining of having to ride it the back with you anyways."

Rocky laughed and mumbled, "I bet she was."

Jason got back into the car, while Rocky and Adam followed Tommy to his car. Tommy couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew there was trouble up a head, and he only hoped that he and Kimberly would be strong enough to face it.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tommy sat in the restaurant with his friends. Meeting up again with Kat had been awkward, he could tell that she wanted to get back together, but she knew that he was seeing someone, he could only hope that, that information would be enough to keep her away.

He could see what Adam and Rocky were saying about Kat and Tanya. At times they would seem like their own selves, but as soon as things wouldn't go her way, she would become moody, and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. It was driving him nuts. He didn't understand why she changed. Maybe because he was no longer there, or she thought she was now the biggest thing since sliced bread, he didn't know. All he could think, was thank God he broke up with her.

Jason seemed to be hiding something from him all night. He got the feeling that he wanted to say something, but never did. Tommy had the feeling that it had to do with Kimberly, and even though Jason didn't know they were back together, it was still a subject that would not be addressed.

The night had been filed with a lot of awkward silence. Kat would keep bringing up the subject if his "new" girlfriend, and wanting to meet her, but he would simply reply that she was busy. Kat had even tried to get Rocky and Adam to tell them about his mystery girl, but they would just smile and said she was a nice girl. Tommy couldn't help but laugh, they were loyal to Kim, even though Kim left, and broke Tommy's heart, they still loved her like family, and at this moment, Tommy was extremely grateful for that.

"So what are we going to do after dinner?" Tanya asked.

"You guys can do whatever, but I'm afraid I won't be able to join you." Tommy said.

"Why's that Tommy?" Kat asked.

He smiled, "I have to go see my girlfriend. I promised her I would see her after we finished dinner, since we didn't get to spend a lot of time together today."

"Oh" Kat said. "Can't you see her a bit later?"

Tommy shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't be out too later. We both have to be up pretty early to be at the track, it's already 8:45."

"Come on Tommy, we're only in town for a few days." Jason said.

Tommy shook his head, "I know that, and I'm really sorry. After the race we can spend more time together, since I don't have to be in Las Vegas until Friday."

Jason sighed, "If she really wanted to spend time with you, she could have come out with us."

Tommy sighed, "I don't want to get into this Jason. She is spending time with her brother, she also didn't feel comfortable coming."

Jason shook his head, "So you are going to choose your new girlfriend over us?"

Tommy stood up, "No Jason, I'm not choosing. I am here with you, I wouldn't be able to do anything with you afterwards anyways. I am going over to see my girlfriend before going to bed. I have to be in bed by 10 in order to get a good nights rest, so I'd appreciate it, if you dropped it."

Jason nodded, "Fine."

Tommy turned to Rocky, " I'm going to head out. I'll call your cell later."

Rocky nodded, "Sounds good, say ho to your girl for me."

Tommy smiled, "Will do." He then turned to everyone. "I will see you guys later. Maybe we can all meet up before the race."

They nodded, "If we don't good luck." Tanya said. He nodded.

Tommy pulled up to Kim's house. He saw that there was still some lights on, so he hoped that Kenny wasn't asleep. He got to the door and wrung the bell. Within seconds Kim was at the door and into his arms.

"I missed you." She said before giving him a kiss hello.

Tommy laughed, "I missed you too beautiful."

She brought him into the house and they went straight to her room, after saying a quick hello to Kenny. She sat on her bed, already in her pj's, as she waited for Tommy to join her. Once Tommy took off his pants and shirt, he joined her on her bed. Once Tommy was settled, Kim snuggled up to him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible.

"How was dinner?" She asked.

Tommy sighed, "It was OK. Kat is trying to win me back, she and Tanya have taken on this new attitude, that is really annoying. Jason is up to something. We got into a little spat, he thinks you should've come out tonight, instead of me having to choose between the two."

Kim nodded, "You didn't have to come." She said softly.

Tommy just shook his head before kissing her forehead. "Kim, there isn't a place I'd rather be, then right here next to you."

Kim gave him a small smile. "Have I told you I love you today?"

He laughed, "I don't believe you have."

She smiled at him sincerely. "I do love you."

He smiled and kissed her, "And I love you."

She kissed him back, withal the feelings she could put forward in a kiss. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

"Wow. How come you never kissed me like that before?" Tommy asked.

She smirked, "I didn't think you could handle it."

Tommy laughed and flipped them over so he was on top. "Couldn't handle it?" She nodded, "Well see if you can handle this." He said before tickling her.

Kim knew there was no point in fighting him, he knew all her weaknesses, especially where she was ticklish.

When she could barely breath, she managed to yell out, "I give!"

Tommy laughed, "Whose tougher now!"

She merely laughed and kissed him. "Just remember, I know all your weaknesses too."

He nodded, "I know, and I also know you, which is why I know you will save that bit of revenge, until I least expect it."

She looked at him and smirked, "You have no idea."

Tommy laughed and kissed her, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She nodded, "I know."

Tommy looked down at her and smiled before kissing her again, hoping he could kiss away all her fears, and reassuring her, that he loved her, no matter what.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Kimberly couldn't help but smile. She never knew Tommy to be so forward. He had always been so shy when they were going out, always afraid that he would go too far. She was surprised when he gave her, what she would assume, to be a very large hickey, one that would tell every male that she was indeed taken. He surprised her even more, when his hand made its way underneath her tank top. His hand massaged her skin and stomach, not going to far, but far enough to send shivers up and down her spine.

"Wow" Kim said as she looked up at Tommy.

"You're pretty wow yourself." he said.

She smiled, "I can feel."

Tommy blushed, "Sorry."

She shook her head, "There is nothing to be sorry Tommy. I'm glad I can get such a response from you."

She giggles, knowing that Tommy was very embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

Kim smiled, "Well I'd rather that, then no response at all. I'd be a little worried."

He smiled. "I don't know how you do it."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "You make me go from feeling very embarrassed, that I was caught with a hard-on after making out with my girlfriend, to making me feel glad that I have one, because your glad I find you so stimulating."

Kim couldn't help but laugh, "Well I wouldn't put it quite like that."

He just shook his head. "You, my love, are full of surprises."

She nodded, "Well a girl has to got to have a little mystery."

He nodded, "Definitely a good thing."

She laughed, "Will you be ok? Because I think we should get some sleep."

Tommy nodded, "Ya, I just need to cool down. Just don't come too close." He said with a laugh.

She nodded, "Alright." She got up to turn off the lights before she joined him back in bed.

"I love you" She whispered.

He smiled, "I love you too beautiful." He kissed her one last time before pulling the covers over them, and pulling her as close as he could without feeling to uncomfortable.

"Goodnight Tommy."

"Goodnight Kim"

* * *

Thanks to all the people who reviewed.. I really appreciated it :) Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.. I m heading back to sschool soon, so I should have more time to write (hopefully). I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! Have a good one!

PinkPrincess;)


	10. The Big Day

Chapter 10

Kim woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing, so she slowly made her way out of bed to answer it. Not recognizing the number, she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl!" the voice came.

"Oh my God! Aisha, is that you?" Kim said excitedly.

"Who else would be calling you so early in the morning."

Kim laughed, "Good point." Kim looked over at Tommy then decided to move her conversation into the living room.

"So today is the big race?" Aisha asked.

"Ya, we have to be at the race track by 1" Kim said, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"So who are you rooting for? Kenny or Tommy."

Kim laughed, "Neither, and I've told them both that. I said I wished them both luck, but I wasn't pulling favorites."

Aisha snorted, "And they bought that crap?"

She laughed. "Apparently, cause I haven't heard anything since."

"So how are thongs with flyboy?" Aisha asked.

Kim couldn't help but smile. "Really good. He came over last night, after he had dinner with everyone from back in Angel Grove."

"You two still behaving."

Kim blushed, "Well, things got a little heated last night."

Aisha burst out laughing. "Finally! You two are worse then a couple who has been married for 50 years."

Kim laughed, "I know, but I want to take things slow, and I think he does too. I mean we never did anything in high school."

"We never had the time" Aisha said, matter-of-factly.

"True, but he definitely surprised me last night."

"I take it you went past first base." Aisha said laughing.

"Kim nodded to herself, "Past first, almost fully on second."

"That boy has got to grow some balls."

Kim laughed, "I don't think that is the problem."

Aisha laughed. "I will take your word on that."

"Moving on." Kim said.

"So how was seeing everyone again."

Kim sighed. "I didn't see anyone but Rocky and Adam."

It was Aisha's turn to sigh, "You're still afraid of Jason, aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to face him. I don't want a repeat conversation." Kim said.

"I don't blame you. Rocky said he's even had to bite his tongue around Jason." Aisha said.

Kim sighed, "I know, last time he and I talked, he was ripping Jason a new one."

Aisha laughed, "That's our boy."

Kim sighed, "Have you talked to him lately?"

She heard Aisha pause. "About a week ago."

"And?" Kim said impatiently.

"We are going to wait until I come back in January. We both want to have that conversation over the phone."

Kim nodded to herself. "Makes sense. Did you tell him that you loved him? Or did you chicken out?"

Aisha laughed, "I didn't have to, he told me, and I told him I felt the same."

Kim couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad to hear that Rocky pulled his head out of his."

Aisha snorted as she laughed, "For once."

"So you are definitely coming back in January for good?" Km asked.

"For sure. I have my ticket already."

Kim laughed, "What are you going to do when you get here?"

"I'm not sure. Start school in the fall, not sure where or for what, and find a place to live in the meantime."

Kim sighed, "I why don't you come stay here? I mean we won't be racing come the winter. We have an extra room, I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind."

There was a pause. "If your brother doesn't mind, then I guess I wouldn't mind living with you."

Kim laughed, "Thanks, but seriously, we wouldn't be too far from Angel Grove, so Rocky and Adam can visit whenever they want. I don't know what Tommy is doing, but wouldn't it be cool if the five of us lived together?"

Aisha couldn't help but laugh, "All the trouble we could cause."

"Precisely." Kim added.

"It's a pretty good idea, maybe by then Adam would even have a girlfriend that could live with us." Aisha said.

"I think, that is the best idea I have ever come up with." Kim laughed.

"Whatever you say Kim. I should let you go, I just wanted to wish you luck, say hi to everyone for me, and I will call you later."

Kim smiled, "Sounds good Aisha, talk to you soon. Bye girl."

Kim hung up her phone and smiled. She and Aisha talked at least every two weeks. They were determined to stay friends forever. They had made a pact to were attend University together, they were determined to go into some sort of business together. In what, neither of them had any clue, but they were still going to do it.

After sitting there for a few more minutes, Kim got up and went back into her room. She smiled when se saw that Tommy was still asleep. She slowly crept over to the bed, she watched him for a moment before she slowly tried to wake him.

"Tommy?" she said softly.

"Mmmm." Was his response.

"It's time to wake up." She said before giving him a soft kiss.

"Mmmm… I like waking up like that." He said.

Kim laughed, "I bet you do. But babe, you have got to brush hose teeth. Your breath is deadly."

He smiled, finally opening his eyes to look at hers. "So is yours."

She nodded, "I guess we both have to brush our teeth then."

He sighed, "What time is it?"

She looked at her clock. "7:13 am"

"god I hate the morning." He groaned.

She nodded, "I've come to hate it too."

He laughed, "That's a change."

She shrugged, "What can I say, I suddenly have more motivation to stay in bed."

He smirked, and pulled her by her waist to lay on top of him. " Is that so."

She nodded coyly, "Yup. I suddenly I find myself with a very sexy man in my bed."

"Sexy?" He smirked.

Kim nodded and kissed him, "Very sexy."

Tommy laughed and kissed her back. "Glad to know you think I'm sexy."

"Don't let it get to your head." Kim said.

Tommy shook his head, "Don't worry."

"I'll try" she said dryly.

"We should call Adam and Rocky and tell them to get ready so we can pick them up at 8." Kim said.

Tommy nodded. "Can we take your car. In case Jason or Kat is awake, they won't recognize it."

She smiled, "I like the way you think." She said as she kissed him. Getting out of bed, she went to his pants and took out his cell phone. She tossed it to him and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower while you call them. I washed your clothes that you left here, they are in the second drawer."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll jump in after you."

She smiled, "You do that." As she walked into the bathroom attached to her room.

Tommy laughed at his girlfriend when she walked away. He dialed Rocky's cell number when he heard the shower turn on.

"Hello?" Rocky said groggily.

"Rise and Shine" Tommy said.

"Fuck off." Rocky said.

Tommy laughed. "Now is that any way to greet the guy who is taking you out to breakfast?"

"You're paying?"

Tommy shook his head. "It's the least I can do."

"When?" Rocky asked.

"Be ready for 8. Kim and I will pick you and Adam up at the front, in Kim's car. Trust me you will know the car. It's Kim's after all."

Rocky laughed. "Black, pink and white."

Tommy smiled, "She told you?"

"You bet. She was so fucking proud of that thing."

Tommy laughed, "I have no doubt."

"Where is she now?"

"In the shower." Tommy said.

"Why you sly dog."

Tommy laughed, "Mind out of the gutter boy."

Rocky laughed. "I'm just teasing."

"I know. Just don't tease Kim about anything." Tommy stated.

Rocky sighed, "Alright."

"Dress for the track. I'm going to bring you two with me and we can talk. Kim and I were going to head down to the track right after breakfast. Then meet up with my parents for lunch. You can call the rest and tell them to meet you at the track by 12." Tommy said, looking up as he saw Kim come out of the shower in just a towel.

Kim smiled and winked at Tommy, before grabbing a pair of jeans and a black and pink t-shirt.

"Sounds good." Rocky said.

Tommy laughed, "Alright you guys get ready. I'll see you in 40 minutes."

"Later man."

Tommy hung up the phone. He went over to Kim's dresser and found his clothes that he had left a few days ago. It was a pair khaki pants and a black t-shirt. He put his clothes on her bed as she waited for Kim to exit the bathroom.

Just as Kim exited the bathroom, fully clothes, hair pulled back in a messy bun, and make-up, Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro."

It was Jason. "Hey Jason, what can I do for you?"

"Did you just call Rocky?"

Tommy sighed, "Ya, he, Adam and I were going out for breakfast. They are coming staright to the track with me. I figured you and the girls wouldn't want to spend all morning sitting around and doing nothing.

"Oh" Jason said.

Kim looked at Tommy. "Babe, you need to take a shower, we don't have all morning before we have to be at the track."

Tommy nodded, "I know. Look Jase, I have to go."

"Is that your girl?"

"Yes."

"You stayed the night?" Jason asked.

Tommy sighed, "Yes Jason. I have spent all week here. She and I stay up late watching movies with her brother and her friend, and last night, she just wanted to spend some time with me."

"Is that right. So you dump Kat, so you can get some? That is really low Tommy."

Tommy shook his head. "Look Jason, it isn't like that. I was never in love with Kat and I felt it time to end our relationship. I just happen to find someone else, who I care for deeply. If you have a problem with that, fine. I don't give a shit. Just stop bringing it up."

"Whatever man. I just thought after Kim dumped you for someone else, you wouldn't want to do that to anyone." Jason stated.

Tommy clenched his fists. "I would stop right there Jason. You leave Kim out of this." He said as he hung up. He threw his cell phone on the bed before looking at Kim.

"He's an ass." Tommy said.

Kim laughed, "True, but he is still your friend."

Tommy shrugged, "I'm not sure about that anymore. Between him, Kat and Tanya, they are no longer the people I was friends with in high school."

Kim nodded. "None of us are Tommy."

He sighed. "I know that, it's just, he is being such a jerk, and I have no explanation for it."

Kim sighed, "It's because a girl he hooked up with in Switzerland cheated on him with half the males there."

Tommy looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Trini told me. She heard about Jason's opinion of me and the phone call he made, so she called me and explained that he has become a little bitter towards girls since then." She said.

"But that doesn't mean you forgive him?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No it doesn't."

He sighed, "What he said Kim, isn't true, and whatever he says in the future isn't true either. The rest of us know that. We love you. I love you."

She smiled and walked over to him. "I love you too," she said as she kissed him. "Now get your cute butt in the shower."

He laughed, "Moving."

She shook her head as he grabbed his clothes and entered the bathroom. She left her room and went into Kenny's room.

"Hey brother, rise and shine."

"Bugger off." Kenny said throwing his pillow at her.

"Funny. Get up, you have to be at the track in less the two hours." She said throwing the covers off him.

"Fine, I'm getting up." He said.

She laughed. "Good. Call my cell if you need me." She said returning back to her room, just in time to see Tommy exit the bathroom.

"That was quick" she said.

He smiled. "Well, since you were in such a hurry. I decided to have a very quick shower. With the new short hair, I don't have to dry it."

Kim laughed, "Lucky man."

He smiled. "What time is it?"

"7:45" She said.

"Shall we then?" He asked.

She nodded before grabbing a baseball hat. "We shall" she said as they made their way outside to her car.

"Do you think Jason and Kat will be outside waiting for us?"

Tommy shrugged, "We can pray there not."

She nodded.

* * *

Kim and Tommy pulled up to the front of the hotel. When they didn't seen Rocky or Adam, they both got out, so they could stand in front of the car to watch for them. Kim pulled her hat on, and went around to stand with Tommy.

"And they say girls take forever to get ready." Kim laughed as Tommy wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Well you do hold the record for longest time ever to get ready." He said kissing the her temple.

"Ya, well you come in a close second hun." She laughed.

"Hey! My hair was longer then yours. It took forever to blow dry." He said.

She just shook her head, "Whatever you say."

Kim turned around in Tommy's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, you were never this public when we were going out in high school."

He smiled, "Well you never wore tight t-shirts that leave little for the imagination." He answered back.

"I only wear them for you now. Everything here, is for your eyes only." She said as she kissed him passionately.

He smiled as she pulled away. "Good, let's keep it that way, because I will definitely be the only to see anything."

Kim couldn't help but laugh, "You know, you are cute when you get possessive."

He smiled and kissed her, "What can I say. I aim to please."

Kim smiled, "That you do."

Kim was just about to kiss Tommy when she heard someone yell out to them.

"Hey you two, get a room."

Kim smiled when she recognized the voice, "We have one, thank you." She said turning around. When she did she froze. There hiding behind the entrance door was Jason and Kat. She turned and looked at Rocky who looked confused. She looked back at Tommy and said, "There hiding."

Tommy looked at her and then to where Rocky and Adam were standing. He nodded his head before kissing her temple. "Get in the car, and we'll go."

She nodded and turned to get in the drivers side.

"You guys ready?" He said.

They nodded, "Yup, I'm hungry."

Tommy laughed, "You are always hungry."

Rocky nodded, "Well I am a growing boy." He said as the three of them got in the car, once they were all in, Kim noticed that Jason and Kat and left their hiding spaces and came outside. She turned back to her driving and quickly left the hotel parking lot.

* * *

Kat turned to Jason after the car left the parking lot. "Did you see what his new girlfriend looked like?"

Jason shook his head, "Not a good look, but she looks awfully familiar."

She nodded, "Did you see how they were together? He was never like that with me." She said sadly.

Jason sighed, "He's probably just using him for sex."

Kat shook her head, "I may not know the girl but Tommy isn't like that."

Jason shrugged, "He may not have been like that Kat, but Tommy's changed, a lot, he is no longer the shy little school boy we knew in high school. What we've been seeing is Tommy the man. Obviously he no loner has a problem with public displays of affection. So we really can't say what goes on when they are alone. I mean he even ditched us last night to be with her, and he stayed the night with her."

Kat sighed, "You don't have to tell me again."

Jason nodded, "Sorry, look, all I am saying, is how do you know you are going to like the new Tommy?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I have loved Tommy from the moment I laid eyes on him. I want to be with him."

Jason sighed, "But you're not, and you won't be. You are leaving in a week to go to England. Do you really want to tie Tommy and yourself down in another long distance relationship?"

Kat sighed, "I don't know. I love him, isn't that enough?"

Jason looked at Kat and gave her a small smile, "Sometimes it is, but most, it's not."

Kim couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Breakfast with Rocky and Adam had been amazing. They made her laugh, just like they did when she as in high school. It made her realize how much she did miss them.

She couldn't believe when Rocky said that he was thinking the four of them and Aisha should move into a place together. Kim couldn't help but laugh, she then told Rocky that she had a conversation earlier that morning with Aisha and she said the same thing. Rocky smiled, and said that it was a sign.

Kim couldn't help but agree. She told them that Aisha was going to come live with her when she got back in January, which gave them 8 months to find a program to study and to find a place. Adam said that they should stay in California seeing as how they all lived there for so long, and their families would be close by, but not too close. Kim nodded, even though she rarely saw her parents, she didn't want to be too far away from Kenny, who would probably ask Ava to move in with him, after Kim left. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about her brother and one of her best friends together, she was happy for her brother who seemed to have found someone he truly cared for.

Tommy said that if Kim wanted him too, he would stay here in San Diego with her come winter. She smiled and told him she would love for him to stay here with her. Tommy smiled and said that the only place that felt like home to him was when he was with her. That was when Rocky and Adam started making gagging noises.

Once they had finished breakfast they pilled back into Kim's car and headed for the race track. Adam and Rocky were going to sit with Tommy's parents and watch Kim and Tommy prepare for the race.

Tommy parents couldn't help but smile for their son. They hadn't seen him happy in so long. They knew that Kim coming back into his life was a good thing, they could only pray that they would stay together for good this time. His mother knew that Kim was always the one for Tommy, she had managed to make her son smile, when so very little did. For that, she would always be grateful to Kimberly. She also knew that Tommy would not wait too long to ask Kimberly to marry him. They had been together for three years already, she knew that once Tommy felt that they had truly connected, he would ask her, and she would support them.

At around 11:00 they all went to grab a bite to eat before the big race. Kim and Tommy had to be back at the track by the latest 12:30. Everyone could tell that Tommy was nervous, but Kim did her best to try and calm his nerves. She knew that she wouldn't be able to help him during the race, but she would try her hardest before the race started.

When they all got back to the track, Kim kissed Timmy and wished him good luck, saying that whatever happened she would be proud of him. Tommy smiled and kissed her back and said, "I love you." She smiled and told him that she loved him too. When they parted ways Kim knew that Tommy would be alright.

They were know 30 minutes away from start time. Kim looked up in the crowd and waved at Tommy's parents. She looked around to see if she could see Rocky and Adam, and when she did she couldn't help but frown. There sitting next to them was Kat, Tanya and Jason, all looking not too pleased, but still trying to cheer Tommy on. Kim prayed that she wouldn't have to deal with them. She could stand almost anything, except the people she cared about to be "disgusted" or disappointed in her, which she already knew Jason felt towards her, she could only imagine what Kat would say when she discovered that she was Tommy "new" girlfriend."

Turning her attention back to the race, Kimberly cleared her mind of any negative thoughts, and focused on trying to help her brother win the race. She knew her brother could do it, but whether or not she actually wanted him to place first was another question, she knew deep down, she hoped that Tommy would win, she knew how much it would mean to his parents to be able to see his winning race live.

Kim watched as the light went green signaling the start of the race. Her brother was placed 20th, and Tommy 22nd. She couldn't help but feel excited as the race began. The sound of the cars speeding by, you could feel the adrenaline going. They had 99 laps to go, and although that seemed like a lot, the speed they were going, it wouldn't be long until it was down to the final lap.

Her brother was keeping a good position, he slowly advanced on the next car, trying to keep a safe distance. Kenny would try and over take slowly, keep him far enough from the start to be in a good position come crunch time.

Tommy on the other hand, was catching up quickly to Kenny, she knew Tommy planed to try and get as far forward as he could. They both had good strategies, only time would tell who would win the race.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reviwing the lst chapter. Hopefully I will get chapter 11 out before I leave for school again. Next chapter there will be what everyone has been waiting for! Confrontation! I hope you like this chapter (its a little long, but I wanted to get it moving). Let me know what you think! Have a good one!

PinkPrincess ;)


	11. Confrontation Pt 1

**Chapter 11**

Kim was waiting anxiously for the end of the race. There was only 5 laps to go, and Tommy was in second place, while her brother was in fifth. She knew not to count on their current positions as it would more then likely change before the final lap.

The whole race had been nerve racking for her. There had been three accidents, and luckily neither her brother nor Tommy were in them. One, however was a close call for Tommy, as he just managed to get by the car that was spinning out of control, the driver behind Tommy, wasn't so lucky.

As they were coming up on their third last lap, Kim couldn't help but try and give her brother some motivation as he moved from fifth to forth.

"Come on Kenny, you can do it." She said. "You know you want to win so you can rub it in Tommy's face." She couldn't help but give a small laugh when she said that. She knew Tommy would never let Kenny live it down, should he win, and vice versa.

"Only one more lap Kenny… that's it, only two more drivers to go…"

Kim wasn't paying much attention to Tommy advancing on the first place driver until her brother moved up to third. As they turned the final corner, she noticed that Tommy was a head by about a foot on the lead driver and Kenny was coming in a very close third.

She could help but jump for joy when she saw Tommy's car cross the finish line first, and her brother closely behind in third.

"Oh my God!" She screamed as she took off her head piece.

She waited for all the cars to cross the finish line, and Tommy to pull his car over to his pit, before she jumped out of her pit and ran over to him. She didn't have to run far, as Tommy met her half way.

"You won!" She screamed as he picked her up and twirled her around.

She smiled when he slowly out her back on the ground and took off her hat.

"Did you have any doubt?" He laughed as he kissed her.

Up in the crowd there were three very shocked people, as a camera brought up a picture of Tommy kissing some girl. When they broke apart, the three gasped in shock.

"Oh my God, that's Kimberly." Kat said.

Jason and Tanya looked at the couple in complete shock, not being able to speak. Kat turned and looked at Rocky and Adam who were not shocked to see Kimberly, but rather amused, as their former leader was captured kissing his girlfriend for all to see.

"Did you two know about this?" Kat demanded.

Rocky broke his attention away from the big screen to look at Kat, he nodded, "Yes?" Was all he said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She said angrily.

Rocky shrugged, "They asked us not to, so we didn't."

Kat shook his head, "Well we know where your loyalties lie."

Rocky nodded, "You had any doubt? I've known them a lot longer then I've known you Kat. We all happen to be very close, we consider each other family. Why would you think I would break their trust?"

Kat didn't answer. It was now Jason's turn to blow up.

"You could have told me Rocky." He yelled.

Rocky laughed. "Why? So you can call Kim a slut again. Saying how Kim was just like here dad, or how about how Tommy never really loved her, he was merely passing the time waiting for someone better. Ya Jase, I would really want to tell you that Tommy's "new" girlfriend happen to be Kim."

Jason glared at Rocky, "That is between Kim and I."

Rocky shook his head, "No, it's between Kim and Tommy. You had no right to say those things to Kim, and it was none of your business what went on between Kim and Tommy. Obviously Tommy forgave her, take the hint, get over it." He said before nudging Adam to follow him.

The pair made their way to Tommy's parents to offer their congratulations before attempting to make their was to their friends, who were still engrossed in each other.

Adam laughed as he saw Tommy kiss Kim again. "Do you think he realizes that he is doing that in front of 10,000 people?"

Rocky nodded, "I'm afraid not, he is only concern with one thing right, as he is definitely thinking with the wrong head."

Adam laughed, "No kidding. Should we just wait here for them? They still have to do the awards ceremony?"

Rocky nodded, "That's probably best. I suddenly have no desire to go back to our seats."

Adam sighed, "I know. Kim is going to freak when they figure out they know."

Rocky nodded, "Ya, she isn't going to be too happy about it."

Adam sighed, "Maybe we should tell them first."

Rocky sighed, "That is probably best."

* * *

After realizing that they were kissing in front of an entire crowd, Kimberly and Tommy broke apart, both with very red faces. Kenny had come over and told them that they had to head over to where the ceremony would take place. Kim had hugged Kenny and told him she was very proud of him. He laughed and told them, that he would get Tommy next time.

Kim smiled, she was glad that Kenny and Tommy got along, and weren't too competitive with each other, it made things a lot less complicated for her. The three of them made their way to the platform. Km stood aside and watch Kenny get third place and waited for Tommy to receive the trophy and cheque for first place.

She was so happy for him. When he gave his thank you speech, he had to laugh when he mentioned her as "his wonderfully supportive girlfriend". She swore she could hear all the girls curse her name.

Once the ceremony was over, and it was time to do a clean-up of the cars, she had to part ways with Tommy, who was being bombarded by reporters. When she made her way over to Kenny's pit, she saw Rocky and Adam standing with Tommy's parents. She made her way over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

They smiled and nodded at her, "Why aren't you with Tommy and your brother?" Adam asked.

Kim smiled, "He is being interviewed by all the reporters here, and I needed to do a look over the car, to see if there is any damage, because we leave for Las Vegas in two days."

They nodded, "Sounds like you get all the hard work" Rocky laughed

Kim shrugged, "I don't mind, I like working on the cars, I would rather detail, but I don't mind so much."

Rocky nodded, "How long are you guys going to be, we'd thought we could all go to a celebration dinner."

Kim sighed, "I don't know, I don't really know if I can go."

Adam sighed, "They know Kim. They saw you when you were kissing Tommy."

Kim looked liked she had just been run over by a truck. "What did they say?"

Adam looked at Kim and gave her a sad smile, "They weren't happy, especially Jason, but that doesn't matter. We want you there Kim, and we will make sure that they don't say anything. Why don't you invite your brother and some other friends along?"

She could tell that Adam and Rocky really wanted her to be there, and she knew Tommy would be really disappointed if she didn't go.

She sighed, "Alright, but keep them away from me. I have no desire to speak to Jason ever again."

They nodded and smiled, "Thanks Kim, and don't worry, we will keep them both away."

"How about we all meet at the place where we went for breakfast? I know Tommy, Kenny and I definitely have to take a shower." Kim suggested.

They all nodded, "We shall meet you there Kim. Are you and Tommy going to arrive together?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

Kim smiled, "I'm not sure, I'll ask him when he gets done with the press."

Mrs. Oliver smiled, "Alright dear. We shall meet you at the restaurant."

Kim smiled, "Sounds good. I should get back to work, so I will see you guys later." She said before heading into the pit.

"Well tonight is going to be interesting." Mr. Oliver said.

Rocky laughed, "As long as we keep Kim and Jason away from each other, things should be fine. Jason shouldn't try anything with you, and Kim's brother there."

Mrs. Oliver smiled. "We can only hope."

* * *

After they had finished the clean-up, Kim and Tommy made their way back to her place so they could get ready. Kenny said he was going to pick up Ava and meet them at the Restaurant. Kim smiled as her brother told her that they were officially dating now. She was glad her brother had someone, he deserved it, and she couldn't think of anyone better then Ava.

Tommy was currently taking a shower, and she was desperately trying to find an outfit, tomorrow was laundry day, so she was limited on her choice of clothes. Finally, after 15 minutes of searching, Kim pulled out a cut-off jean skirt and a black and pink polo shirt. Smiling, she put on her outfit and went to do her make-up and hair.

Tommy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and smirked when he saw her. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, he felt Kim jump at first, but quickly she adjusted to being in his arms.

"You scared me." She said

He laughed, "Sorry."

She smiled, "Forgiven."

"You look good." He said, as his face snuggled into the crook of her neck.

She laughed, "Glad you approve."

He nodded, "I'm going to have to keep you close for the rest of the night, don't want any other guy getting any ideas."

"Oh" she said.

He smirked, "No one but me touches my girl."

Kim laughed, she never knew Tommy had a possessive side, but she was definitely liking the new bolder Tommy. "And no girl touches my man."

He smiled, "Deal."

She turned around in his arms and smiled at him, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you too."

* * *

Kim and Tommy walked into the restaurant and looked around to see if they could see anyone, to there luck, they were the first ones there. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kim told the waitress that there would be 11 of them. The waitress smiled and told them that she would arrange to seating and for them to wait. While waiting, Tommy's parents showed up, which was a relief to Tommy, as he knew his mom would be able to mediate events, should they arise.

"Hello dears." Mrs. Oliver said.

Kim and Tommy smiled and gave them each a hug.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." Kim said happily.

Tommy's mother smiled, she knew Kim was nervous, but she didn't let it show, that was one of the qualities she most admired about Kim, no matter how uncomfortable the situation, she would always put a smile on her face.

"Is your brother going to be joining us Kim?" Mrs. Oliver asked, while Mr. Oliver and Tommy were discussing sports.

Kim smiled, "Yes, he said he just had to go pick up his girlfriend, and he would be over. Ava takes a while to get ready, so they ,maybe a little late"

Mrs. Oliver smiled. "Well that's good. Is he happy about finishing third?"

Kim laughed, "A little, he keeps telling Tommy the next race, the one in Las Vegas, he is going to kick Tommy's butt. I just laugh."

Mrs. Oliver laughed, "I can understand why. The two of them must be a handful at times."

Kim just smiled, "You have no idea, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then Kim saw Rocky and Adam, she smiled when she saw them, but her smile faltered when she saw Kat, Jason and Tanya behind them. She didn't know Tanya enough to dislike her, but she knew Tanya's loyalties lied with Kat, so she wasn't hoping for much.

Kim felt Tommy put his arm around her and kiss her temple, she turned to look at him, and mouthed 'Thank you'. He just smiled and pulled her closer.

"Hey guys." Tommy said.

Rocky and Adam smiled and said hello to both Tommy and Kim, while Jason and Kat said and did nothing. Tanya just smiled politely at both of them.

"They are just setting up are table, and we still have to wait for Kenny and Ava." Tommy added, feeling the tension in the room, as Jason and Kat glared at Kim.

"Whose Ava?" Adam asked.

Kim smiled weakly, "She is a good friend of mine, as well as Kenny's girlfriend. We work together at the Racers Edge."

Adam nodded, "Cool, does she do the detailing as well?"

Kim nodded, "Sometimes, mostly it's just me, she likes to work on the actual car, while I paint it, tint the window, etc."

Rocky smiled, "Who would have thought our little Kim would grow up and work on cars?"

Tommy laughed, "I know it through me for a loop."

Kim just shrugged, " I don't know how it happened, but I like it."

Rocky smiled, "We know."

Kim just stuck out her tongue at Rocky. He laughed and stuck his back at her.

"Mature guys." Adam said. Then they both turned to Adam and stuck it out at him. He just laughed and shook his head.

Tommy smiled and kissed Kim's temple, glad to see that she was somewhat enjoying herself with Adam and Rocky.

The waitress came up to them and told them that there table was ready. Tommy nodded and followed the waitress, while Kim held his hand and gladly followed. They took a seat side by side on side, Kim on the end, so she wouldn't have to sit beside someone she didn't want to. Rocky sat at the end, beside Kim, and Tommy's parents sat beside him. Adam sat beside Rocky, and they saved the two spots beside Adam for Kim's brother and girlfriend, so Kim wouldn't have to sit across from Jason or Kat. Kat sat beside Tanya at and Jason sat at the end of the table beside Mr. Oliver.

Once they were all seated, the waitress took there drinks, and Kim ordered for her brother and Ava. The group fell into an uncomfortable silence. Kim held Tommy's hand in her lap as they looked at the menu, each making comments about the various foods as they went along.

Jason and Kat watched silently as Kim and Tommy interacted with each other, it was as though the break-up never happened, they even seemed closer then they were in high school, if that was even possible. They also had a certain degree of intimacy between them, that was unnerving towards Kat.

Tommy had never been very intimate with her, s few kisses here and there, nothing to passionate, but that was all. They rarely held hands or hugged, she just figured Tommy wasn't the kind of guy who displayed affection. Obviously she was wrong, seeing as how Tommy was always touching her, letting every guy know that she was spoken for. Kat couldn't help but feel very jealous, and very pissed off and Kim.

Adam and Rocky smiled at the pair, knowing that they were truly happy. Rocky was envious of Tommy, how he was going to get to spend the next few months with Kim, while he had to wait till January to see Aisha. He was excited though, the five of them were going to live together, and go to school together, for what, they had all yet to decide, but he was very excited for the fact that soon, his "family" would be together again.

When the waitress brought there drinks, Kim couldn't help but notice the looks she was giving Tommy, to make it perfectly clear that he was taken, Kim leaned over to Tommy and gave him a kiss, leaning her forehead against his and whispering 'I love you' to him. Tommy smiled, and kissed her back. 'I love you too' he said back softly.

He knew what Kim was doing, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face, he liked it when Kim got possessive with him, she never went over board, yelling and what not, she would always be intimate, subtly telling the girl that there was no chance of coming between them. When she pulled away, she threw her attention back to the menu.

Tommy looked around the table, most hadn't seen the little scene with him and Kim, but Kat did. She had a pained look on her face. He knew it was because they never shared anything like that. He gave her a small smile, before turning his attention to the menu. He didn't know how much longer Kat and Jason were going to keep everything in, he just hoped that they could wait until after dinner.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to get out. I moved back onto my house at school, so everything was kind of nuts, and school is absolutely crazy right now. Hopefully it won't take as long to get the next chapter out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it J I will try my best to get the 12th chapter out by thanksgiving (Canadian). Have a good week J Let me know what you think

**Pink Princess ;)**


	12. Confrontation Pt 2

**Chapter 12**

Dinner passed, no one really said anything besides small conversation about school or Tommy's race. Kim barely said two words the whole meal. Tommy knew why, Jason kept looking at her in disgust while Kat gave her a death glare. He didn't know what he could do or say to stop what was going on. All he did was hold Kim's hand throughout dinner or give her reassuring kisses. Tommy's parents were very displeased with the way Kat and Jason were acting. They knew that it would be hard for Kat to accept that Tommy was no back with Kim, only after a few days of them being broken up, but there was no reason for Jason to be treating Kim with such disrespect.

Once they were finished, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver said that they were leaving, since they had to leave bright and early to beat the traffic. Tommy and Kim smiled and said their goodbye's saying they would be over in the morning before they left to say their final goodbye's. The rest of the gang said goodbye and waited silently for them to leave. Once they were gone, Tommy knew Kim wanted to leave, so he turned to his friends and gave them a small smile.

"I think we are going to head out too. We have a long day tomorrow, with packing everything up. We're leaving early for Vegas. Uncle John now wants to go Tuesday, so we can have a relaxing few days without worries." Tommy said, holding out his hand for Kim.

She smiled and nodded taking his hand. She turned to Rocky and Adam, "We should get together for lunch before you guys head back, we won't be back in this area for a while."

They nodded, "Ya, that sounds good. " Rocky said.

She smiled, "Good, and as soon as Aisha gets back we will work out those details."

The two smiled, "Sounds good Kim, only a couple more months" Adam said, giving her a hug.

"I know."

Tommy turned to Jason, Kat and Tanya. "I will try and swing by before you guys leave."

Jason just shook his head, "So we're not good enough to be invited?"

Tommy sighed, "Don't Jase. You know perfectly well why Kim did not invite you three. I can't say I blame her. I heard what you said to her, and was low bro. You had no right to say those things to her."

Jason laughed "I had every right. She was a slut and I was calling her on it. Someone needed to say something to let her know she was no longer welcomed."

Tommy shook his head. "The only ones who share that opinion are you three. It was none of your business. It was between me and Kim. She told me what happened, I understand, and I forgave her. What you did was wrong, and you know it. You are just too stubborn to apologize. Kim used to be family to you, and you lost that, and you won't get it back."

Jason nodded, "I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that she hurt you in the most disrespectful way possible."

Tommy nodded, "Like you are doing to her now?"

Jason sighed, "I can't changed what happened, and I stand by all the things I said."

Kim, who had been silent the whole time looked at Jason with tears in her eyes. "You used to be my brother, the person who would pick me up when I would scrape my knee. Who would tell me that not all boys were mean. Well you know what Jason, your one of them! I understand how I broke up with Tommy was wrong, but he forgave me! We forgave each other, and now we are together, happy and together. That should be all that matters to you. Your best friend is happy again."

Jason shook his head, "He was happy with Kat."

Kim laughed, "No he wasn't!"

Kat looked at Kim with daggers, "Of course he was."

Tommy sighed, "No I wasn't Kat. You're a great girl, but my heart has always belonged to Kim."

Kat looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "How can you say that to me Tommy?"

He shrugged, "I don't want to lie to you Kat. I don't regret the time we spent together, but it wouldn't have lasted no matter what. We were meant for other people. I've changed, and you definitely have."

Kat shook her head, "I thought you loved me Tommy."

He looked at Kim, "I'm sorry Kat, I really am. I hope one day you can fid someone to love you the way you deserved to be, but it's not me, it never was."

Kim looked at Tommy and smiled. "I didn't come between the two of you Kat. Tommy broke up with you before he even knew I wasn't on Florida any more. Despite what you may think, I wouldn't do that. All I ever wanted was Tommy to be happy. I thought that you could do that."

Kat shook her head, "How am I supposed to believe that, when you two got together, only days after we broke up."

"We were making up for lost time, Kat. I love Kim, more then anything, when I found out she still loved me, I wasn't going to waste anymore time being mad at her. Life is too short for that."

Kat nodded, "I see."

She looked at the pair, so obviously in love. It hurt he so much to know that she would never have that with him.

"I think it would be best if we said goodbye tonight Tommy, I don't know how to look at you and not feel hurt and betrayed." She said sadly.

Tommy nodded, "I am sorry Kat, but you will find someone. I promise."

She gave him a small smile, "Good bye Tommy."

He smiled, "Good bye Kat, good luck in London."

She turned to Kimberly and nodded. Kim nodded back, both knowing that they would have a very long road ahead of them if they ever wanted to be friends again.

Tommy turned to Jason. "What's it going to be Jase?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I don't know if I can get over my anger towards Kim."

Tommy sighed, "Jason, Kim wasn't the girl you met in Switzerland Jason. She didn't want to put me through a long distance relationship that would make me resent her in the end. She broke up with me, and found someone who she thought she could be happy with. He turned out to be a bigger ass then anyone I know, and if I had known about it, I would've been on the first flight to Florida to kill the asshole. So I will say this once. You don't want Kim to be apart of your life any more, fine, just keep your opinion to yourself. I'm going to be with Kim no matter what you say, so you are just going to have to deal."

Jason looked at Tommy is astonishment, he had never heard Tommy so angry at someone who wasn't evil before.

"Fine, I will keep my opinions to myself from now on, but just let me say this. Watch you bag man, one a cheater, always a cheater."

That was all Kim needed to hear, she marched right up to Jason and smacked him across the face. "I NEVER CHEATED ON TOMMY YOU ASS!"

Tommy quickly grabbed Kim by the waist before something else happened.

Jason was too shocked at Kim to say anything.

She looked at her former big brother with tears in her eyes. "I loved you Jason, you were family, but I will not stand by and be insulted like I'm some slut. I'm not. I hope you have a nice life Jason, because this will be the last time you will see me."

Kim turned to Rocky and Adam and gave them a sad goodbye.

Tommy looked at Jason with a pained expression, "How can you say all that garbage about her? You used to know Kim better then anyone else. You know she would never cheat on me, hell even I knew that. Kim has too big of a heart for that. I hope your happy with your decision Jason, because you just lost someone very special. I'll see you next time I come back to Angel Grove."

Jason nodded, but didn't say anything. He knew he went to far with that last comment. He didn't know why this thing with Kim kept bothering him, if Tommy could forgive her, why couldn't he? He watched as Tommy left to find Kim. He sighed and bowed his head. Maybe one day they would all be able to be friends again, but he knew, it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Rocky and Adam looked at Jason in disgust. "I hope you are happy Jason."

* * *

Tommy saw Kim sitting on top of her car waiting for him. He knew she was upset about how Jason was acting, he could only hope that she was taking Jason's words to heart. He made his way to her and stopped right in front of her.

Kim looked up at him and gave him a small smile., "Hey."

He smiled as he pulled her towards him, so he was resting between her legs, "hey yourself."

"I'm sorry for the way Jason was acting. I shouldn't have come tonight."

Tommy shook his head, "Kim, beautiful, that is not your fault. Jason is being an ass, and if he can't accept that you and I are together, then it's his lose."

Kim smiled at Tommy, he always knew how to make her feel better. She raised her hand to his cheek and caressed it lightly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He laughed and kissed the inside of her palm, "I'm glad you think so."

She smiled, "I do. How about we head home, we have to be up early if we want to go out to breakfast with your parents."

Tommy nodded, "Don't remind me."

She laughed, "I know you don't like mornings baby, neither do I, but you won't see your parents for a while."

He sighed, "I know, the next month is going to be hectic."

She nodded, "I know, but we will have each other, and when this is all over, we can come back here, and start planning for next year with Aisha, Rocky and Adam."

Tommy smiled, "I like how you think beautiful."

She laughed, "Good thing."

He smiled and kissed her, "let's go home."

She nodded hoping off the car and making her way to the drivers side.

* * *

When Kim and Tommy got home she was shocked to see her brother and Ava asleep on the couch. She laughed as she approached them. "So this is why they didn't show up."

Tommy nodded, "I think he found something more interesting to do."

She smiled, "I'll just put a blanket over them, and we can go to bed."

He nodded.

Kim went to the hall closet and got out a blanket, quietly making her way over to them she put the blanket over them and smiled. She turned to Tommy and nodded for them to head to her room. Once they were in the room Tommy shut the door behind them, as Kim made her way to the bed and fell onto it.

"Next time, you are on your own when they are in town." Kim said.

Tommy laughed, "So you would feed me to the wolves?"

Kim smiled, "But of course!"

Tommy shook his head as he made his way to the bed. "You sure you want to go with that decision?"

Kim smiled and nodded.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he jumped on the bed, pinning her beneath him, while his left hand made its way to her side. "Still want to stick by that?

She nodded, biting her lip.

Tommy smirked, "Ok then" he said as he began to tickle her.

Kim shrieked as soon as Tommy's fingers began to tickle her sides. "Tommy….. Stop… please…." Kim said between laughs.

Tommy smiled "Take it back?"

She shook her head, he continued.

"Take it back?"

Kim could only endure a few more seconds before she gave in, "I TAKE IT BACK!" she yelled.

Tommy laughed, "Good girl" He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Kim smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you think we can convince your uncle to let us share a room when we get to Vegas? I kind of like falling asleep in your arms every night."

Tommy smiled and kissed her softly, "I'm sure we can work it out. Even if he says no, there is no way I'm spending a night without you, we will just have to sneak into each others rooms."

Kim laughed and shook her head at Tommy, "I like the sound of that."

Tommy nodded, "I'm glad."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Tommy sighed as she deepened the kiss, slowly his hands began to run up and down her sides. While Kim's slowly made their way from around his neck to his back, where she lightly massaged it with her nails, getting pleasant groans from Tommy. Taking his cue from Kim, Tommy slowly moved his hand underneath Kim's shirt. After getting a soft moan from Kim, Tommy continued, slowly moving his hand up her chest.

Kim sensing that Tommy was still a little apprehensive, moved her hands underneath his shirt, and made her way to the front of his chest, slowly moving over every inch making her way up to his nipples and giving them a small pinch, which gained a deep growl from Tommy, who was know breathing very heavily.

"Damn woman." He said, breaking away from their kiss.

Kim laughed, "You complaining?"

He shook his head. "No."

She smiled, "Good."

Tommy rested his head between the crook of her neck , as he began to slowly massage her breast. He smiled when he heard gasp and then moan. He continued to massage her, as his mouth made its way from her ear to her collarbone.

Kim moved her hands to remove Tommy's shirt, once he figured out what she was trying to do, Tommy pulled away from her, and pulled off his shirt, receiving a smirk from Kim, as she moved her hands over his chest, memorizing it.

Kim pulled Tommy back down to her and kissed him passionately. Tommy groaned as Kim ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Tommy quickly pulled away and removed Kim's shirt before making his way down her chest to her breast, where he delicately took it into his mouth through her black lace bra.

Kim was shocked by Tommy, she had never expected him to go this far, especially after only being back together for a week. Kim knew that she had to stop it before it got to out of hand. She wanted nothing more then to make love to Tommy, but she knew, that their relationship wasn't ready for that yet. They would have to wait.

Pulling Tommy's face up to her, she kissed him tenderly, before moving her hands down his back and pulling him into a hug.

"We can't yet." she said.

Tommy nodded, "I know."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her before looking her in the eyes, "I love you too, so much."

Tommy moved away from Kim to lay down next to her on the bed. Kim knowing that they were both tired, got up and removed her pants before going to the light switch and turning it off. Tommy smiled at Kim, he got up and removed his pants, before pulling the covers down. Kim hopped back onto bed and reached out for Tommy, who willingly went. He curled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her before pulling the covers over them

"Night Beautiful." he said kissing her forehead.

"Night Handsome"

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long to get out. School has been nuts! I've been writing it piece by piece during my breaks between classes. Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out soon. Things will be less busy after next week. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out by the 12th (hopefully!). Let me know what you think.Have a good one!

PinkPrincess ;)


	13. In Spite Of It All

**Chapter 13**

**6 YEAR LATER…**

Kim sat patiently in her bedroom of her new home. It had been a difficult last few years. She smiled as she saw a photo of her and her husband sitting on her nightstand. Despite all the challenges her life has brought her over the years, she would not change where she ended up. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her alarm go off. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom.

She picked up a stick that was laying on the counter and let out a deep breath as she prepared herself to look at it. As she read the small symbol, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Good thing we bought a house and not an apartment, we're going to need the extra space soon."

Kim exited the bathroom and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She started making dinner, as she tried to figure out a way to tell her husband, he would be home soon, so it didn't leave her much time. She knew she couldn't keep this secret for more then a few hours, so she was going to have to figure out a way to tell him before he got home from school. She smiled at the thought of her husband still going to school. They both graduated at the same time, but he somehow fell in love with going to school, so he is now finishing up his PhD., while she is working at a local hospital as a paediatric nurse.

As she began to make a salad, she couldn't help but think how much her life had change since she was in high school. If someone had asked her 7 years ago where she'd be, in life, this was definitely what she would have thought. Her and her husband had managed to live a good life during university, especially having 4 other roommates, made the bills a lot more smaller. Once she graduated, Kim got offered a job in LA as a paediatric nurse, so she and her husband found a place to live, while he worked on his masters. Once he knew he wanted to go for his PhD., Kim knew they would have to move, luckily it wasn't too far. They moved to San Francisco just over a month ago. They had bought a small house not too far from campus. It didn't take Kim long to find a new job as a paediatric nurse. Before moving to LA they had gotten married in a small ceremony they spent their honeymoon in Hawaii before starting the life together. Now she was pregnant, she could only wonder if they were in the right stage in their life to have a child. She would find out soon.

Kim was pulled out of her thoughts by the telephone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim" a male voice said.

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

He laughed, "Oh nothing much. How about you?"

"Just making supper. I just got home from a 10 hour shift."

She heard him sigh, "I don't know how you do it Kim, you will work yourself into an early grave."

She nodded to herself, "Probably, but once I've been there for a while, I should be able to get smaller shifts, and besides, the kids make it worth it.

"Well I hope so, you always were good with kids."

She laughed, "Speaking of kids, how's my goddaughter?"

"A terror"

She laughed, "What she'd do know?"

"There is a reason they call it the terrible twos, she has a temper tantrum every 10 minutes, I can't seem to get her to stop."

Kim sighed, hopefully this was something she wasn't going to have to look forward too. "Well just keep doing what your doing, you can't let her get away with everything, or she won't have any discipline once she older."

"I know, I just hate seeing her cry."

"Well she should be over this stage soon, kids can mellow out as they get older, she is probably just testing your limits to see what she can get away with."

"Hopefully. Listen is your husband there? Or he still at school?"

"Nope, he's not back yet, he should be home soon, I'll let him know you called, and have him call you."

"Sounds good. Take care of yourself Kim, later.

"You too, Bye Jase."

Kim sighed, it took her and Jason over 2 years to get their friendship back after the disastrous encounter in San Diego. They both worked slowly to forgive each other, their friendship wasn't anything like what it was in high school, but they were both comfortable with their new friendship. Despite Jason and Kim getting back together as friends, Kat was another story. Once she left for London, no one but Tanya ever heard from her. As Kim finished making the salad, she smiled as she heard the front door open. Quickly running to great her husband, she launched herself into his arms.

"Hi" she said giving him a kiss hello.

"Hey there Beautiful" he said kissing her back, "Your in a good mood, are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "Much, thank you."

He laughed, "I'm glad, how was work?"

"Good, busy, but good. I have tomorrow off, but I'm working another 10 hour shift on Thursday."

Tommy sighed as he brought them to sit down on the couch in the family room. "I don't know how you do it beautiful."

She nodded, "I know, but I really do love my job."

He nodded, "Alright, but if it gets to be too much, cut back, I don't want you to wear yourself too thin."

She smiled and kissed, "I promise."

"What do you want to do about supper?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Well I started to make a salad, and hadn't figured out the rest yet."

He nodded, "How about I pick us up a pizza and a movie, and we can have your salad and just relax tonight?"

She smiled and nodded, "That is definitely one of your better ideas."

He laughed, "I have lots of good ideas."

She just smiled. "Well you go order the pizza while I go look up a movie for us to rent."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Sounds like a plan.

While Kim made her way to their office, before she remembered that Jason called. "Baby, before I forget, Jason called, he wants you to call him when you get a chance."

He laughed, "I'll do that right now before I forget.

**10 Minutes Later…**

Tommy walked into their office and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"How about this one?" Kim said pointing

"Hitch?"

She nodded her head "Ya"

He nodded "Whatever you want beautiful" He kissed her softly, "I'm going to head out and pick everything up."

She smiled, "Drive safe. I'll be waiting."

When Tommy returned Kim had placed their plates on the coffee table in the family room in front of the TV and place cushions on the floor so they would be more comfortable. She had also changed out of her scrubs and into her comfy clothes.

"Go change into your pj's and I'll set the movie up." She said taking the pizza and movie from him.

"Sounds good, be back in a giff."

As Tommy made his way into their bedroom, he couldn't help but smile. He was so happy, he had a beautiful wife, and he would be finishing school in 6 months, before he had to get started on his thesis paper, for which he could do most of it from home. They had built a good life together, Kim loved her job and was happy, and that made him even happier, he couldn't think of anything that could possibly make their lives any better.

He changed into his pj's before quickly heading to the bathroom. When he went to go wash his hands, he noticed a white stick casually laying on the counter. He picked it up and recognized it as a home pregnancy test. Taking a deep breath before looking at the results, Tommy carefully flipped the stick over, when he looked into the small window, he couldn't help but break out into a huge smile as he saw a little "+" sign in the window. Kim was pregnant with their first child. He was completely shocked. Truthfully they hadn't really discussed having children, they were still enjoying being married, but Tommy knew that both he and Kim wanted kids some day, and that day was here.

He slowly made his way downstairs with the pregnancy test.

"Forgot to mention something?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

Kim turned around and saw that Tommy was holding her pregnancy test.

"Umm, did I really forget to mention that we're going to have a baby?"

Tommy laughed and dropped the test before making his way over to his wife, "I believe you did."

She nodded, and hugged her husband, "I was trying to find the perfect way to tell you."

He smiled, "Any way would have been perfect. I'm going to be a daddy!" He said excitingly as he picked Kim up and twirled her around the room.

"Yes you are!" She laughed as she hugged and kissed her husband.

"Are we ready for this?" he asked.

She carefully placed her hands on either side of his face, "We are ready for anything."

He smiled, "You make me so happy beautiful."

She smiled too, "Same here, I love you Tommy."

"I love you too Kim." He said to his wife as he kissed her, their movie and pizza were promptly forgotten as they celebrated.

THE END

* * *

I appologize for this being so late. Life got so hectic after Christmas, I got really sick, and then my cousin got really sick, so I was travelling back and forth from school to home ( 6 hours) every weekend. I had no time. I know this is kinda crappy, but I thought I should update/finish as soon as possible, since I had several requests to finish. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I'm sad to see it go, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it, so I thought I'd just give it a nice ending. I am hoping to start another story this summer, while school is out, I'm not sure. If anyone wants to do a joint story, let me know. I've been running a few ideas through my head, hopefully it won't be a busy summer so I can write.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story, your comments really did mean alot! Hopefully you liked the ending. I hope to hear what you all thought. Have a great summer, and I will hopefully hear from you all soon (and same goes with me for you guys!)

lots of love

pinkprincess ;)


End file.
